De Amores y Confusiones en Las Vegas
by Itziar
Summary: Las Vegas, casinos, luces y diversion. Aquellas serían sus perfectas vacaciones, o eso creia Sakura Kinomoto antes de despertar aquella mañana en la cama con un guapo y descarado desconocido que le tenía preparada la sorpresa de su vida. S&S con algo dT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque Syao si debería ser mío xD!)... pero la historia es completamente mía. Disfrútenla!

**De Amores y Confusiones en Las Vegas**

----------

_**Prólogo**_

----------

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría como una bomba, arrasando con la ciudad. Todo era demasiado confuso. No quería siquiera abrir los ojos, pues estaba segura que la poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, le partiría la cabeza en dos. Se acurrucó un poco entre las sábanas de seda, y se abrazó a la almohada... dormiría un rato más y luego se levantaría, tomaría una ducha reparadora, un par de analgésicos, y saldría a recorrer la ciudad. A fin de cuentas estaba de vacaciones, y unas muy merecidas.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, y cuando parecía que lo lograría, comenzó a sonar su móvil. Estiró el brazo hasta que se topó con el aparatito infernal que chillaba sin cesar. ¿Es que ni siquiera en sus vacaciones la dejarían en paz? Seguramente era alguien de la empresa que necesitaba algún consejo por algún detalle que hubiese surgido en su último proyecto. Y si bien ella había dicho que ante cualquier cosa la ubicasen en su móvil, ahora se sentía arrepentida de haber hablado.

- Bueno... –contestó adormilada aún.

- ¿S-señor Li? –preguntó la dudosa voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- No señorita, el número está equivocado. Hasta luego –colgó sin mucha cortesía. Lo que faltaba era que la interrumpieran buscando a otra persona. No se molestó siquiera en dejar el aparato en la mesita de noche y siguió en su tarea. Pero nuevamente el ruidito la despertó.

- Diga... –saludó muy poco cordial, a ojos cerrados y aún apoyada en la almohada.

- Disculpe busco al señor Li, Syaoran Li –explicó la misma voz desde el otro lado –¿Podría comunicarme con él?

- Ya le dije que está equivocada.

- ¿Con quién hablo? –preguntó la mujer.

- Mire no debería responderle pero lo haré para que deje de fastidiarme ¿si? – ¡Dios¡Su cabeza iba a explotar! –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y no conozco a ningún Li. Ahora si me deja en paz, quisiera continuar con lo que hacía antes que me interrumpiera –y cerró la conversación sin mayores preámbulos. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar insistentemente. Debía recordarse mentalmente cambiar aquel tono de celular arcaico y regresar al de Pink, que siempre le gustó. Apagó el móvil y repentinamente su mente hizo clic, no muy gratamente para su mala suerte. No había cambiado su ringtone por ningún otro. Su móvil era plegable y (abriendo los ojos) no era negro sino plateado. Se asustó, y aún más cuando al voltear su cabeza se topó con la visual de un hombre acostado a su lado. Luego se percató que no llevaba nada de ropa encima, ni él tampoco cuando se atrevió a revisar... que no estaba en la habitación de su hotel y nada en ese preciso instante estaba cuadrando con su organizada vida ¿cierto? –Esto es un mal, mal sueño. De hecho sería una pesadilla de no ser porque este hombre es demasiado atractivo para tratarse de una. Se sorprendió por el rumbo que tomaban sus propios pensamientos. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza –Cuando abra los ojos estaré en la habitación de mi hotel, con mi celular plateado sonando porque Yamasaki o Chiharu necesitan que los apoye con algo del proyecto –se repitió. Y hubiese sido convincente de no ser porque nada desapareció cuando volvió a abrir sus esmeraldas – ¡Maldición¿Qué diablos hice anoche? –se preguntó temiendo muchas cosas. Se levantaría, tomaría sus cosas y se marcharía de allí, y se olvidaría o bueno no trataría de recordar que pudo o no suceder la noche pasada. Y todo seguiría como antes ¿no?

- Mmm... –pronunció su compañero de cama mientras se volteaba. Se sonrojó al pensar en aquel detalle. ¿Habían dormido juntos¿Habían tenido relaciones acaso? No era difícil imaginar aquello al encontrarse desnuda. ¿Sería algún aprovechado o psicópata que planeaba matarla luego? No, no tenía pinta de serlo, y además de haber querido eso ya lo habría hecho ¿no? –Sakura... ¿despertaste al fin? –preguntó aferrándola a su cuerpo, produciendo en ella una serie de sensaciones. Angustia por no comprender que sucedía, pero a su vez calidez y por qué no decirlo deseo. Aquel hombre de buena complexión, guapo y varonil le había dicho Sakura, y la trataba con una confianza inusitada, y lo peor de todo no le incomodaba como pensó. El hombre se giró en la cama y quedó sobre su cuerpo, mientras la observaba fijamente con su penetrante mirada ámbar –Supongo que te debe doler la cabeza ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no lo haces –pronunció sin saber que más decir o como responder a aquella pregunta. Pero al parecer aquel hombre era muy perceptivo, porque notó la preocupación en la mirada esmeralda.

- Sakura... ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer? –preguntó y dio en el clavo –No recuerdas nada, lo veo en tus ojos –agregó separándose de la muchacha y sentándose en su cama, mientras se ponía unos boxer para cubrirse un poco –Quizá sea mejor así, y todo quede como una noche olvidada por ahí –agregó, y algo le molestó en aquella frase. Ella no era de las que se emborrachaba y pasaba la noche con alguien, y luego adiós, y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

- No digas eso porque...

- ¿Porque qué? Si no recuerdas nada, dudo que te puedas arrepentir y yo lo preferiría así.

- Pero yo no. Ahora ¿te podrías sentar aquí y conversar como dos adultos que somos?

- La verdad me quedan mis dudas querida –comentó remarcando aquellas palabras con alguna clara intención –para alguien que bebió tanto que no recuerda siquiera el porqué se topa con un "extraño" en su cama, yo diría que la palabra adulto le queda un poco grande.

- Yo... –intentó replicar, pero era cierto en gran medida lo que decía –De todos modos prefiero que "ese extraño" –realizando el mismo gesto que el ambarino –con sus aires de superioridad me pueda explicar esto –señalándose en la cama.

- Sakura –dijo el muchacho entre risas –Definitivamente tu carácter es así por naturaleza, y no producto del alcohol –agregó y sin ninguna pizca de duda le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. Un tono carmesí intenso se apodero de las mejillas de la esmeralda en aquel instante. ¿Por qué no se negaba a esas acciones del tipo que estaba sentado a su lado en aquel instante –Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, te la contaré desde un principio, pero no quiero interrupciones ¿vale?

- Está bien.

- Entonces comencemos. Ayer llegué a Las Vegas a eso de las cuatro de la tarde a comenzar mis vacaciones, que por lo demás tenía bien merecidas, pues llevaba más de un año sin despegarme de mi empresa –comenzó a relatar. Aquella historia le sonaba familiar. Era su propia historia en versión masculina, sólo que ella había llegado un par de días antes –luego de desempacar mis pertenencias, decidí salir a recorrer el Venetian Hotel, lugar en el cual me estoy hospedando, y donde supongo tú también lo haces –no esperó alguna afirmación por parte de la muchacha y prosiguió –y bueno, se me hizo tarde recorriendo, así que decidí detenerme en uno de los restaurantes que un buen amigo que también se hospedó aquí hace algún tiempo me recomendó. El Pinot Brassiere ¿Te suena algo ese nombre?

- Lamentablemente para mi mala suerte si, recuerdo haber entrado a ese lugar, y haber pedido...

- El Fat Bastard Chardonnay ¿no? –preguntó el ambarino –Es un excelente vino, siempre que no se abuse de él.

- No me trate como a una niña por favor –comentó Sakura –y mejor continúe con el relato si no es mucha la molestia.

- Bueno... ordené pollo rostizado con papas a la francesa, y debo admitir que el sabor era magnífico. Una de las mejores comidas que he probado en los últimos meses.

- ¿No cree que se está alejando mucho de la finalidad de esta conversación?

- Trataba de distender el ambiente. Bueno el tema es que, había pagado la cuenta, cuando me percaté que en la barra había una muy bella jovencita sentada en ella, y por lo visto había bebido más de la cuenta. Aunque debo admitir que generalmente las mujeres en ese estado se ponen bastante desinhibidas, en su caso no era así. Estaba como en trance, y el barman parecía confundido.

- Recuerdo hasta ese momento, o quizá minutos antes –confesó la esmeralda con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Bueno yo iba a proseguir mi camino, cuando usted se desvaneció en aquel lugar, y por alguna razón me acerqué a ver que le sucedía. Al notar que no parecía ser grave, pagué la cuenta y la saque de allí.

- Supongo que deberé agradecerle. Pero eso aún no explica nada.

- No comas ansias. Cuando ya estábamos afuera, reaccionaste, y fue como si te hubiesen cambiado. Me dirigiste una mirada bastante... lujuriosa creo que sería la palabra correcta. Te expliqué la situación y me dijiste que no podrías haber caído en mejores manos. No sé si eso tenía un doble sentido, pero la verdad de todas maneras me agradó escucharlo de tus labios. Aunque seguías algo ebria, decidiste que debíamos ir a bailar a algún lugar, y así lo hicimos. Seguiste bebiendo y cuando intenté detenerte me dijiste que eras una adulta y no tenías por qué hacerme caso. Y aunque era cierto, hubiese preferido que no siguieras pidiendo tragos. Además digamos que también yo había bebido un poco. Te acercaste a mi, me besaste de una forma que debo admitir, pocas veces en mi vida conocí –produciendo un nuevo sonrojo en la muchacha –eso entre otras cosas. Salimos de aquel antro y cuando caminábamos por una de las callecitas del hotel, viste un lugar que llamó tu atención, y bueno...

- ¿Y bueno...? Te estás yendo por la tangente.

- Sakura... en verdad creo que no querrás saber lo que continúa. Te estoy brindando la oportunidad de que lo dejemos hasta aquí, y juro que no me volverás a ver en tu vida si así lo deseas. Pero es la última oportunidad que te doy, te lo advierto –agregó con demasiada confianza –O deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.

- Dígame. El despertar esta mañana por culpa de un teléfono que no era mío con una resaca terrible, descubrirme desnuda con un hombre a mi lado en el mismo estado, en la habitación de algún hotel de las Vegas, sin poder recordar qué hice o no con él en lo que debían ser mis perfectas vacaciones, es suficiente como para creer que no puede haber algo peor esperando a sorprenderme.

- No digas que no te lo advertí.

- Dime por favor ¿Syaoran Li? –el ambarino asintió -¿Qué otra cosa hice yo, Sakura Kinomoto, la noche recién pasada? –preguntó y la visión que le dirigió el muchacho, entre divertida y preocupada la alertó de sobremanera.

- Te lo diré de una forma sutil. La señorita Sakura Kinomoto ya no es más la señorita Kinomoto –pronunció muy lentamente mientras dirigía una mirada hacia su mano, en la cual descubrió un espectacular anillo probablemente de oro blanco, con una pequeña esmeralda rodeada de diamantes –ahora... es la señora Li.

----------

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Bueno!!.. Aquí lo tienen.. empieza una nueva historia que traía en la cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo, y necesitaba llevar a papel (o en su defecto al pc). No implica que no actualice pronto Un Negocio de Alto Riesgo, pero estoy haciendole unas cuantas modificaciones al chap que quiero subir, qu por lo demás se viene con unas sorpresillas._**

**_Pero bueno abocándome a lo esta historia ¿Que les pareció? Quise que el inicio fuese algo diferente a los típicos, y creo que me gustó como me quedó este. Es costo pues es solo la introducción a esta historia, pero espero q les haya agradado, y me alegraria me lo hicieran saber con sus reviews!... asi actualizo pronto el segundo capítulo de esta historia junto con la actualización de mi otro fic.._**

**_Nos vemos!_**

**_Besos y abrazos para todos!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen en absoluto. Toda utilización de nombres y características es únicamente con fines de entretención.

**De Amores y Confusiones en Las Vegas**

**--**

Capítulo 1: Acuerdo temporal...

**--**

Se sentía extraño por dos motivos. El primero, porque estaba casado con la chica que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación. El segundo, porque trataba de evitar la lluvia de proyectiles que la misma le enviaba, y que amenazaban con dar en el blanco: su cabeza. Lo cual irónicamente convertiría aquella situación en su primera y última discusión matrimonial, y a Sakura Kinomoto nada más y nada menos que en la viuda Li, título que muchas mujeres serían felices de ostentar.

- ¡Eres un maldito, idiota, aprovechado Li! –gritaba furiosa tomando una especie de bowl metálico que minutos antes contenía frutas, las cuales debía decir, estaban esparcidas por todo el piso a su lado.

- ¿Aprovechado por qué? –preguntó el joven –Y otra cosa... ¿Dónde quedó la mujer adulta de hace un rato?

- ¡Se quedó en ese estúpido restaurante! ¡Y sí, eres un maldito aprovechado! ¿Acaso te casas con todas las mujeres ebrias que te encuentras en Las Vegas? –continuaba gritando con histeria.

- No. Sakura detente o tendré que calmarte a la fuerza –advirtió el ambarino cansado de evitar cosas que volaban a su cuerpo, y que parecían no acabarse en manos de la esmeralda.

- ¡Inténtalo a ver si vives para contarlo! –alcanzó a provocar la muchacha, cuando en cosa de segundo se vio atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo medio desnudo del hombre, con sus labios atrapados entre los de él, mientras éste jugueteaba con su lengua, en una danza por qué no decirlo, exquisita. Debería detener sus ataques de histeria más a menudo, pensó y eso la llevó a la realidad –¡Suéltame! –ordenó mientras trataba de separarlo sin muy buenos resultados.

- Sólo si prometes dejar de arrojar objetos, y terminamos la conversación que empezamos hace un rato.

- Perfecto –aceptó Sakura –Pero nada de tentadores besos –pronunció sin percatarse del error cometido.

- ¿Tentadores? –inquirió el muchacho.

- ¡No! –exclamó separándose del ambarino. Bendita bocota con la que fue traída al mundo. Debería aprender a no decir tanta estupidez junta –Y dejar de beber con ella –agregó como nota mental.

- Bueno, anoche no decías lo mismo. Aunque a decir verdad no decías muchas palabras, te limitabas a gem...

- ¡Cállate! –exclamó entre furiosa y avergonzada al tope –El que no recuerde no te da derecho a aprovecharte de mi, y menos a burlarte o utilizar cualquier hecho en mi contra –agregó la esmeralda.

- Ni que fuera policía.

- Los aprovechados con perfil psicopático no serían jamás policías –dijo con tono de burla la esmeralda.

- Bueno las ebrias ofrecidas tampoco son fiables testigos debo recordártelo –agregó con resentimiento el muchacho. En realidad le molestaba de sobremanera la forma en que actuaba la mujer, que a decir verdad era la que lo había llevado a tomar una decisión tan irracional como contraer matrimonio. Syaoran Li era quizá el hombre más centrado que pisaba la faz de la tierra, quien no creía en eso de los matrimonios, y el cual jamás cometería semejante barbaridad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, casado con una histérica -preciosa había que decirlo- pero histérica mujer a la cual casi ni conocía pero que tenía unos embriagantes ojos verdes como dos lagunas que reflejaban la más profunda sinceridad y soledad que en su vida había visto.

- Yo... –dudó la muchacha – ¡Eres un infeliz! ¿Así tratas a todas las mujeres que seguramente han pasado por tu cama? Porque si es así, no dudo que para conseguir mujer necesites que ella esté borracha.

- Sakura, no empieces con eso porque la que eligió la discoteque a la cual fuimos a bailar, y luego la capilla, el celebrante, el vestido de novia, mi traje, y el paquete de bodas junto con el fotógrafo fuiste tú. Eso sin incluir al novio, que también escogiste tú. Yo no te obligué a nada.

- ¡Dios! No quiero imaginar mis cuentas bancarias, ni el movimiento en mis tarjetas de crédito –bufó sentándose en la orilla de la cama –Definitivamente las cerraré. Tomoyo me advirtió que era peligroso tenerlas, pero ¡Soy tan terca!

- Ni que lo digas –comentó Syaoran –Y no te preocupes que pagué yo. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

- Uno que se casa con una ebria en Las Vegas. Si no buscabas dinero, ¿qué diablos querías? –preguntó repentinamente la muchacha –Porque sería razonable si hubiese cubierto los gastos yo, pero si pagaste tú, dinero no te ha de faltar.

- En absoluto.

- Espera –sintió que se le helaban las manos y el cuerpo completo en aquel instante -¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición! –exclamó Sakura –Dime que no eres el Syaoran Li que yo creo –comentó –que no eres "ese" Syaoran Li, presidente de Li Corporation Tokio, la división de automóviles de lujo más reconocida en toda Asia, hijo del Magnate Hien Li.

- Me acabas de pedir que no lo haga ¿no?

- ¡Eres una idiota! –exclamó golpeándose con la mano la cabeza.

- No lo creo. Te convertiste en la mujer más rica de Tokio de la noche a la mañana –comentó el ambarino, riendo se buena gana –Creo que inconscientemente eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido.

- No sé que es lo que te parece gracioso, pero la verdad es que mi nada me hará gracia en este minuto.

- Tranquila. Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto, subgerente de empresas Daidouji, cuya jefa Sonomi te pidió que crearas un proyecto de unificación por medio de una alianza comercial, entre su empresa y la mía, a cambió de un ascenso a gerente general de la división City Tokio ¿o me equivoco?

- Odio decirlo pero es completamente cierto.

- Me lo confesaste anoche luego que saliéramos del Risqué –explicó Li al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Sakura –Uno de los antros que tiene el Paris. Y bueno respecto a lo del ascenso, pues... ya tienes ganada la mitad del ascenso. De regreso a Japón tendrán aprobada la primera parte del proyecto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debo apoyar a mi esposa –dijo con simplicidad Syaoran.

- No entiendo como puedes decir eso. Además tengo entendido que si no se hace válida la licencia de matrimonio en el país de residencia, el matrimonio no es legal.

- Algo así, pero el paquete que elegiste incluía el envío de la copia de la licencia a Japón. Y la única copia a parte del contrato de matrimonio, la tengo yo en mi poder.

- ¿Extorsión? –preguntó Sakura incrédula.

- ¡Que horrible palabra!

- Es que no comprendo. Sólo dime ¿cuál fue la razón para que un tipo como tú, guapo, joven, emprendedor, y por demás multimillonario, aceptara que una chica bastante fuera de sus cabales lo metiera en este lío?

- Digamos que es un negocio que me conviene. Como debes saber la familia Li es reconocida a nivel mundial, y actualmente yo soy su cabeza. Ello conlleva no sólo responsabilidades con las industrias Li, sino también con todo mi clan y sus antepasados. Mi familia es muy conservadora, y no pueden concebir que con veintiocho años no tenga aún una familia estable, o siquiera planes para ello.

- ¿Y dónde entro yo en todo este asunto?

- Mi madre hizo un arreglo familiar, y quería casarme con mi prima, Li Meiling, una muchacha buena, pero que no ha comprendido que solo la veo y la veré siempre como mi prima y nada más. Y necesitaba urgente una mujer que supliera ese lugar.

- La idiota ebria del bar ¿no?

- Yo no diría eso. Eres inteligente, sofisticada e independiente. Tienes un carácter impulsivo que no imaginas cuanto me agrada –agregó sonriendo con malicia –Así que más bien sería como la guapa mujer de ojos esmeraldas como el mar, que no conoce muy bien sus límites de resistencia al alcohol, o que estaba cruzando por un mal momento –dijo Li, logrando que la muchacha esbozara una sutil sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

- Así que estás comprometido, y por un arreglo familiar. ¡Por dios! ¿Es que acaso volvimos al medioevo? Explícame ¿cómo un hombre hecho ya, aceptaría eso?

- Quizá lo entenderías si conocieras un poco a mi familia, o a muchos otros clanes en Hong Kong. Un Li lamentablemente debe asumir que nace en cuna de oro, en una intachable familia llena de numerosas costumbres que hasta el día de hoy son casi una ley.

- ¿Y acaso porque es casi una ley tu debes caer en ese jueguito? Sinceramente no comprendo como puede haber gente como tú –reprochó Sakura –Esperarás allí sentado a que tus hijos, y los hijos de tus hijos vivan esa tortura generación tras generación simplemente porque es una tradición familiar?

- No.

Pues lo estás haciendo. Dejarás que tus hijos crezcan viendo una imagen de familia fría e intachable, donde sus padres conviven únicamente por cuidar una reputación, y por mantener unida a una familia donde los hijos no tuvieron la culpa de nacer –agregó la esmeralda –Es cruel permitir que esa triste historia siga repitiéndose. Es algo complejo ¿Sabes?

- Creo que se te hace complejo pues no concibes una idea de familia distinta a la tuya –dijo Syaoran notando la sorpresa en Sakura –Cualquier persona que conoce a Fujitaka Kinomoto, el afamado arqueólogo, puede notar lo importante que es para él su familia. Tanto como para rechazar una importante celebración en su nombre pues era el cumpleaños de su hija menor.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era mi padre? –cuestionó Sakura.

- Le conocí hace años –confesó Syaoran –La actual excavación en la zona del desierto Etíope que tu padre está llevando a cabo, es financiada por los Li.

- Pero…

- Te he visto en variadas ocasiones con tu padre. De hecho en una instancia estaba con tu padre y un buen amigo mío y socio, y llegaste a hablar con él, obviándonos del todo –Sakura enrojeció de la vergüenza.

- Yo... creo que lo recuerdo –afirmó –No suelo interesarme mucho por los socios de papá, que por lo general son riquillos consentidos que buscan algún tipo de reconocimiento de conseguir algún hallazgo importante –confesó –Pero ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

- Sé que se escuchará algo egocéntrico pero, en aquellos años era aún un adolescente, acostumbrado a conseguir la atención de cualquier mujer que se me cruzara en el camino. Comprenderás que fuiste la primera chica que literalmente no mostró ni un céntimo de interés en mi, y heriste mi orgullo –hizo una pausa y luego continuó de buena gana –Comprenderás que fue una tontería, pero lo recuerdo muy bien.

- Ya veo.

- Te reconocí ayer en el restaurante –agregó –No esperabas que recogiera a cualquier mujerzuela sólo porque sí ¿no?

- No lo sé. No te conozco lo suficiente, y hay personas que tienen muy malas mañas –bromeó la muchacha.

- Antes de venir a Las Vegas, le pedí a tu padre me diera los últimos informes sobre las excavaciones, pues me ausentaría por mis vacaciones, y no estaría en la fecha que habíamos acordado. Accedió amablemente y en aquella charla le comenté que vendría aquí. Me llamó ayer, y como favor personal me preguntó si podía usar mis influencias para averiguar tu paradero. Me explicó que prácticamente huiste de Tokio, pues rompiste con tu novio de años, y estaba preocupado pues no sabía si te encontrabas bien o no.

- No quería alarmarlo, es sólo que necesitaba estar sola. La verdad es que no rompimos, él me dejó por otra –agregó Sakura volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Lo lamento.

- No tienes por qué.

- De todas maneras tu padre me pidió que le informara ante cualquier cosa. Aunque asumo que no esperaba ser yo, sino mis contactos, quienes te encontraran.

- ¿Y cómo supo que estaba aquí? –preguntó Sakura ya bastante aturdida con toda la explicación.

- Una buena amiga tuya al parecer le dijo, para que estuviera un poco más tranquilo -explicó.

- No debí avisarle a Tomoyo –se quejó la esmeralda.

- Lo hizo con buenas intenciones supongo –agregó el muchacho –Oye Sakura...

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Por qué si son tan unidos, huiste incluso de tu padre? –cuestionó el ambarino.

- No es algo que te incumba.

- Me interesa, por eso te lo he preguntado. Además aún no he dado aviso a tu padre, y antes de hacerlo me gustaría conocer tus razones.

- Simplemente porque es un asunto mío –confesó –Amo a mi padre y también a mi hermano, pero se trataba de mi vida personal. Quería por primera vez hacer las cosas a mi manera, sin tener que informar de ello a mi padre, mi hermano, o tan siquiera mi trabajo. Claro que no pude evitar que se enterase Tomoyo –explicó con una pequeña sonrisa –Es muy sagaz, y me amenazó que si no le decía yo al lugar al que iría, movería mar y tierra para averiguarlo. De hecho pensaba acompañarme.

- Es una buena amiga.

- No lo pongo en duda –afirmó Sakura.

- Pues casi lo logras. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente tu padre habría movilizado a la mitad del cuerpo policial de Japón para encontrarte.

- Y sin embargo me envió a un multimillonario en lugar de la policía secreta.

- ¿Y quién dice que no pertenezco a la policía secreta? –bromeó Syaoran.

- Eres un personaje demasiado público para ser encubierto –rió de buena gana -¿Y qué piensas hacer? –cuestionó de la nada –Supongo que llegando a Japón tendremos que arreglar esta situación. Sería sinceramente escandaloso que el gran magnate Li, hubiese decidido unirse a una mujer en matrimonio, dejando a la prometida escogida por la familia en Tokio, y con el vestido de novia en la mano.

- Es precisamente lo que deseo –confesó el ambarino con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Puede ser. Pero debo admitir que en este momento estoy en tus manos. Necesito de tu ayuda –confesó Syaoran –Dime que me ayudarás.

- No tendría por qué. No gano nada con atormentarme como tu esposa, en tu conservadora familia, excepto un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Y un ascenso en tu carrera, y un enorme golpe en el orgullo a tu ex novio ¿No crees?

- Me cambió por una reconocida modelo –ironizó Sakura –¿Crees que su orgullo se podría ver afectado de algún modo?

- Sakura... soy hombre, y trato con muchos de ellos. Y debo confesarte que muchos esperan que al dejar a una mujer, ésta llore, se hunda y suplique otra oportunidad. Como para aumentar su propio ego –agregó. La esmeralda lo miró con enfado.

- ¡Malditos!

- No he dicho que todos seamos iguales. Hay excepciones, debes aprender eso, y no decidirte a odiarlos a todos por el resto de tus días, y llegar solterona a los sesenta siendo dueña de veinticuatro gatos a los cuales alimentar con tu pensión y tus ahorros de toda la vida –bromeó de buena gana -¿Qué dices, me ayudarás?

- Yo...

- ¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó Syaoran tomando su teléfono móvil y marcando un número de su agenda. Sakura le observaba intrigada –Bueno... Señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras trataba de quitarle el celular al muchacho.

- No hables... Buenos días señor Kinomoto, habla Li. Disculpe que le llame a esta hora. Supongo que aún es de madrugada en Tokio –agregó mientras presionaba el botón del altavoz para que la muchacha también pudiera escuchar la conversación.

- _¿Cómo está Li? No se preocupe, supongo que si llama a estas horas debe ser algo importante._

- Me encuentro muy bien, gracias. La verdad es que le llamo pues tengo algunas novedades para usted –agregó mirando con malicia a la esmeralda, quien negaba con su cabeza –Encontré a su hija –Sakura le miró con enfado y se tiró sobre la cama soltando un bufido.

- _¿Se encuentra bien ella? –preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea son un dejo de preocupación en su voz._

- Está bien, se lo aseguro –explicó Syaoran –Pero por lo que hablé con ella, necesita algo de tiempo para pensar.

- _¿La vió usted?_

- Sí, de hecho tuvimos una "interesante conversación" –agregó haciendo énfasis en estas dos últimas palabras. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la joven.

- _Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien. Touya estaba a punto de tomar un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos –rió._

- No se preocupe. Su hija se encuentra bien, y me he mantenido en contacto con ella –explicó –Y aprovechando ésta oportunidad... Quisiera saber si no hay problema en que le proponga a Sakura, me acompañe a París.

- _¿París? ¿Y eso con que motivo? –se escuchó dubitativo al hombre._

- Es que la empresa para la cual trabaja, y la mía están enfrascadas en un proyecto. Y aprovechando que es su hija quien está a cargo de ello, y es quien mejor conoce sus bases, quisiera proponerle unas mejoras que tienen relación con unos accionistas que en este momento se encuentran en una convención en Francia. Sé que ella se encuentra de vacaciones, sin embargo me parece una buena forma de distracción, y de paso algo que sería muy beneficioso para Sakura y las empresas Daidouji.

- _Pues por mi no habría problemas si ella acepta claro está –explicó Fujitaka Kinomoto –Es una mujer grande y sabe lo que hace. Aunque le pediré que trate de no exigirle demasiado. Últimamente la prioridad de mi pequeña es su trabajo, y creo que necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones pues éste le estaba agobiando_.

- No se preocupe. Yo también estoy disfrutando de las mías, así que trataré de no intervenir mucho en las de Sakura –comentó el castaño recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la esmeralda.

- _Hasta pronto Li, y cuide mucho de mi pequeña Sakura –agregó el hombre antes de cerrar la comunicación._

- ¡Estás completa y absolutamente loco! –exclamó Sakura –¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a mi padre?

- Es la verdad. Como mi bella esposa deberás acompañarme a la cena de gala a beneficio que ofrece anualmente la casa de modas "Le Atelier" en París.

- ¡Olvídalo! Nunca he asistido a una gala de esas magnitudes, y menos fuera de Japón. Sólo sé de reuniones de negocios, no de excéntricas fiestas de riquillos. A fin de cuentas mi trabajo es conseguir buenos clientes –objetó la castaña.

- ¡Trabajas para una casa de modas! No me vengas con esa excusas que no la creeré.

- Me vale si me crees o no, pero estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo más cercano a ello son las galas anuales para la presentación de las colecciones Daidouji en Japón –se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta que supuso era el baño. Syaoran reaccionó rápidamente y logró retenerla entre ésta, sosteniendo ambos el pomo con sus manos. Sakura se vió una vez más arrinconada entre el cuerpo del ambarino y algún obstáculo a sus espaldas.

- No me has dicho aún si aceptarás mi propuesta o no –dijo muy cerca de sus labios. Sakura inevitablemente sintió como su aliento dejaba su cuerpo –Prometo comportarme como todo un caballero –sonrió.

- Yo...

- Tomaré eso como un si –dijo Syaoran y sin darle tiempo alguno de reaccionar atrapó sus labios en un exquisito beso. Aunque obviamente Sakura jamás aceptaría aquello ante él. Y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad rompió aquel contacto.

- Tú ganas con lo del viaje a París –aceptó la esmeralda –Siempre que ello sea en beneficio de mi trabajo –agregó –Con respecto a lo demás...

- Te convenceré en el camino –interrumpió Syaoran con una mirada maliciosa –Y te advierto que nunca me dejo vencer.

- Pues yo tampoco. Y debo agregar algo...

- ¿Qué?

- Por ahora gano yo –dijo y en menos de cinco segundos había dejado al muchacho al otro lado de la puerta, cerrándola desde el interior con llave.

- Ya veremos Sakura... ya veremos.

En el interior de aquel cuarto Sakura observó el reflejo de su propia persona en el espejo.

- ¡Dios! ¿En qué lío me metí esta vez?

--

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Lo siento! Sé que he tardado mucho! Y también sé que este capi es algo corto y no es mucho avance. La verdad es que tuve que cortar el capi en dos, pues quedaba demasiado extenso para ponerlo en uno sólo. Respecto a la tardanza. Sólo excusarme pues he tenido unos meses de locura entre la universidad y mi trabajo de medio tiempo, lo que me deja poco tiempo para respirar o de todas maneras para poder tipear al pc lo que voy escribiendo._**

**_Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews. Me sentí muy feliz por ello, y prometo contestarlos en mi perfil cuando me de algo de tiempo (y es que al menos acá en Chile son las 5 de la madrugada S)._**

**_En fin... espero les haya agradado este capi. Explica un poco los acontecimientos, pero no los detalles, que saldrán a la luz en unos caps más. Hay por ahí unas anécdotas que espero les hagan reír. _**

**_Habra algo más que S&S? Sin duda. ¿Habrá T&E... o será un T&T? Quien sabe. Habrá líos? Al por mayor. Habrña situaciones embarazosas? También. Pleitos, sin dudas y muchos enredos también._**

**_Simplemente espero sigan apoyándome con sus reviews... o bueno si tienen críticas también haganmelo saber. El proximo chap ya está listo así que prometo actualizar pronto._**

**_Besotes_**

**_Itziar..._**

--


	3. Chapter 3

**_De Amores y Confusiones en Las Vegas_**

**--**

_Capítulo 2: París, el primer desafío._

**--**

Cuando salió de la ducha cubierta únicamente por una bata de baño, no encontró rastros del hombre en la habitación. Rebuscó entre el desorden que reinaba en aquel lugar sus ropas y se volvió a encerrar en el baño. Diez minutos después salía de aquel lugar ataviada con un elegante vestido de noche negro, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, con unas sandalias de taco a juego. Un pronunciado escote resaltaba su busto. ¿Cómo rayos regresaría a su hotel vestida de aquella manera? Aquel vestido era para la noche, nunca para aquellas cercanas horas al mediodía.

Se asustó cuando repentinamente escuchó el ruido de la puerta, pero la visión de un Syaoran en ropa casual, por lo demás muy guapo, la tensó aún más.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó con voz socarrona. Se acercó a la esmeralda y la observó de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de recato.

- ¡Pervertido! –exclamó Sakura tapando el escote con sus brazos.

- Me gusta como te queda ese vestido. Te sienta de maravilla.

- ¿Debo agradecer el cumplido? –ironizó la muchacha.

- En absoluto. Sólo digo lo que pienso –confesó Syaoran quien pasó por alto aquella ironía, y el tono irritado usado por Sakura -¿Hago mal acaso?

- No, supongo. Pero no siempre es bienvenida tanta sinceridad viniendo de sólo una persona, y si vas así por la vida probablemente te vaya mal.

- Hasta el momento mi sinceridad me ha ayudado bastante Sakura –comentó dedicándole una mirada significativa que la esmeralda no pudo interpretar – ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, te compré algo de ropa menos formal –cambió de tema el muchacho, obviando todo lo sucedido segundos antes. Le entregó un par de bolsas de una tienda notoriamente exclusiva.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. No esperarás que vayamos a almorzar vestidos de etiqueta ¿no? –preguntó Syaoran riendo –Aunque esta es la cuidad de las excentricidades, así que sería un pequeño detalle nada más.

- ¿Almorzar? –Interrogó la esmeralda –Yo iré a mi hotel, y tú al tuyo, y no nos volveremos a ver las caras hasta que…

- No empecemos con eso otra vez Sakura –se quejó el ambarino y se acercó a la muchacha. La sostuvo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, observando sus ojos con intensidad. Tomó su rostro y lo acercó, hasta que rozó suavemente sus labios. Sólo fue ese contacto, y la molestia la llevó a pasar sus manos por detrás del cuello del ámbar, atrayéndolo a su boca. La exploró por un rato, con intensidad, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire, más que por deseo de hacerlo –Si siempre que me discutas algo, terminemos así, no me costará en absoluto acostumbrarme a tenerte como mi mujer –confesó Syaoran haciendo énfasis en aquellas dos últimas palabras.

- Su mujer –pensó Sakura. Al escuchar aquellas palabras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aquel hombre sabía lo que hacía, y cómo lo hacía, teniendo la facilidad de ejercer su voluntad. ¿Cuánto le costaría huir de toda aquella confusión? Y aún peor ¿Cuánto realmente deseaba hacerlo?

- Te espero en el lobby del hotel –agregó dándole un sutil beso en los labios y dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la puerta – ¡No tardes cariño!

- ¿Ca-ri-ño? –pronunció Sakura con dificultad. Estaba segura que había escuchado que Syaoran Li, el magnate, era peor que un témpano de hielo. ¿Sería un impostor jugándole una mala broma? No, imposible, porque estaba al tanto de los proyectos entre la compañía Li y Daidouji. Además era imposible que se pareciera tanto al que había visto en tantos diarios y revistas, y no se tratase de él. Aunque quizá tenía algún hermano gemelo oculto por ahí y… ¡Dios! Eso sólo pasaba en las novelas que a veces veía por las tardes en su hogar. Estaba divagando en demasiadas incoherencias. Lo mejor sería salir de allí de una buena vez, así que abrió los paquetes que le entregase Li minutos atrás. Era ropa de una marca muy reconocida, y por lo demás costosísima. Mejor no se pondría a deducir el precio real de aquellas prendas o probablemente no se las pondría jamás. Aquel hombre no escatimaba en gastos.

- Al menos tiene buen gusto –aceptó probándose algunas cosas –Quizá sea gay, y trata de encubrirlo ¿no? Eso explicaría tanto tiempo sólo, su temperamento frío y distante con la mayoría de las mujeres que ha tenido – ¡Y por eso usaría un matrimonio como una falsa pantalla! –exclamó sorprendida de sus propias conclusiones. Todo podía ser factible ¿no es cierto?

--

Tardó más de media hora en bajar al lobby del hotel, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Li parecía tener la misma cara de pocos amigos que solía mostrar en revistas en las cuales llegaba a aparecer fotografiado.

- ¿Algún problema? –preguntó la castaña tratando de sonar casual.

- Sí, te ves demasiado bien –gruñó de mala gana.

- ¿Y eso debe suponer algún problema?

- Siempre que haya una prominente cosecha de pervertidos asechando lo que es mío, sí –volvió a gruñir mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo, dirigiéndola hasta la puerta de salida, donde uno de los empleados del hotel les saludaba con un "Buenos días Señor y Señora Li", en un perfecto inglés. Más tarde se enteraría que aquel hombre tanta amabilidad era sólo porque el chino siempre dejaba excelentes propinas.

- No olvides que no soy de tu propiedad "cariñito" –comentó la esmeralda entre dientes, simulando una sonrisa y saliendo por aquella puerta.

Habían abordado un carro descapotable negro, probablemente del año pensó Sakura, unos minutos atrás en las afueras del París Hotel, y ahora caminaban por las calles de Las Vegas en un total silencio, de esos que comienzan a tornarse incómodos con el pasar de los minutos.

- Syaoran... -pronunció con suavidad – ¿Sigues... molesto? –se arriesgó a preguntar.

- No, lo siento –se disculpó.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Ya lo hiciste –bromeó.

- A parte –gruñó – ¿Tú eres... gay? –interrogó. Una risotada por parte del joven recibió por respuesta, pero al percatarse que aquello no era una broma muy graciosa, cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

- ¿Qué crees tú?

- No lo sé. Sólo que de ser así se explicarían muchas cosas –confesó Sakura con inocencia.

- Pues... ¿eso tendría algo de malo? –inqurió con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡No no no, para nada! –Exclamó la muchacha sin hacerse esperar –La verdad tengo un amigo que lo es, pero si no me lo hubiese confesado, jamás me hubiese percatado.

- Ya veo. Si realmente te importa podemos conversar sobre ello –agregó el muchacho, dejando a la esmeralda en la misma confusión. No dijo que si, pero tampoco lo había negado. Era realmente una persona compleja.

- Vamos –interrumpió Syaoran sus pensamientos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la muchacha –Tengo una reservación en un excelente restaurante, y no quiero perderla por tus divagaciones –agregó sonriendo.

--

Debía admitir que tanto el almuerzo como el resto del día fueron excelentes. Li había planificado cada uno de sus movimientos aquel día, e inconscientemente comenzaba a agradarle aquella situación. A media tarde había vuelto al hotel para cambiarse y salir por la noche. No se sorprendió al ver todo su equipaje en la habitación, pero si una duda cruzó su mente.

- ¿Esto...?

- Tu equipaje. ¿Ya olvidaste que traías ropa como para un año? –Rió nuevamente –No esperabas que lo dejase en tu hotel mientras estamos aquí.

- Pero...

- Cancelé tu cuenta y la mía, no te preocupes –informó. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Que haya sucedido todo... todo esto –dudó unos instantes –no quiere decir que vaya a aceptar que empieces a pagar mis cosas también.

- No seas obstinada. Si gustas puedes correr tú con los gastos de esta noche –agregó con una sonrisa. Sakura bufó ante aquel comentario –Pero te advierto que si me empeño puedo ser muy, muy caro.

- Como sea –lo ignoró la muchacha –Me voy a cambiar –dirigiéndose al baño.

- Si gustas te puedo ayudar –acercándose a la puerta del baño, donde ella se encontraba apoyada.

- No necesito la ayuda de ningún pervertido –finalizó cerrando tras de si. Syaoran se quedó unos segundos apoyado en ella mientras una amplia sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. No le era difícil compartir el tiempo con aquella mujer. Pero... ¿qué pensaría Sakura de todo eso? Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues la puerta se abrió de improviso, cayendo dolorosamente de espaldas al piso.

- Eso demuestra que sí eres un pervertido –dijo la esmeralda –Toma –agregó tirándole encima su celular –Parece que lo olvidaste en el baño, y tu prometida te está llamando. Lo tomó y vio que el identificador mostraba una foto de una muchacha, cabello negro y liso y de bella sonrisa.

- Mei... –habló y en unos segundos tenía el aparato a un metro de distancia, desde el cual salían gritos incomprensibles. Cuando cesaron éstos, volvió a acercar el móvil a su oído –Ya te dije que estoy de vacaciones. Mi madre y mis hermanas están al tanto de ello –un silencio prosiguió a esa frase –No, no volveré esta semana así que no insistas. Mei, escúchame. Tengo que arreglar unos negocios en Europa antes de regresar. Y por favor no me trates como si fueses mi madre. Hablaremos cuando esté de vuelta en Hong Kong –cerró la comunicación y soltó un bufido. Maldijo un par de veces y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que sobresaltó a la esmeralda.

Un par de horas después, habiendo terminado ya su cena, Syaoran seguía en aquel ensimismamiento presente cuando la fuera a buscar a su habitación.

- Si todas tus citas son así de aburridas, te aseguro que puedo entender por qué te apodan "el Iceberg" –bromeó Sakura en un intento de apaciguar la tensión creciente. Syaoran la miró inexpresivamente.

- Sé que lo hacen –dijo sin miramientos –Y supongo que gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo. Me lo he buscado todos estos años.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que es más fácil de ese modo. Ni siquiera tienes que dar explicaciones a los demás, pues todos saben que no hay ni habrá lugar para ese tipo de cuestionamientos.

- Pues... creo que quizá sería mejor si de vez en cuando te permitieras mostrar la faceta oculta tras el poderoso magnate. Eres humano, y uno bueno a mi parecer –confesó la esmeralda –Pero esa imagen que das a conocer te convierte en un ser temible. No dudo que incluso tu familia tema a tu carácter –agregó. El ambarino esbozó una sonrisa que afirmaba aquel suceso –Quizá si fueses igual de sincero entre lo que piensas y como te comportas, serías el prospecto perfecto de hombre.

- ¿Y aún así quieres el divorcio? –interrogó el castaño.

- No calzo en el ideal de mujer para un Li –contestó con simplicidad.

- ¿Y cuál, según tú, sería ese ideal?

- Una mujer hermosa, sofisticada, de mundo, inteligente. De esas despampanantes mujeres que cuelgan del brazo de sus millonarios o famosos maridos.

- Acabas de describirme a un "trofeo de guerra". De esas tipas que te cuelgas al brazo y son felices asistiendo a eventos de la alta sociedad, gastando millones en ropa exclusiva que muchas veces ni siquiera llegan a utilizar, atiborrando habitaciones completas con Armani, Dior, Chanel.

- Mmm...

- No es necesario que digas algo –agregó Syaoran –Yo no quiero una mujer así, aunque conozco muchas de ese tipo, y con más de una he tenido alguna relación pasajera.

- ¿Y?

- No necesito una mujer que pase la mitad de su semana entre el spa, el salón de belleza y las compras. Una que ame más a sus zapatos que a sus hijos. Necesito una mujer que valga su peso en oro, y no el oro que lleve encima –confesó acariciando la mejilla de Sakura, mientras los colores se agolpaban en su rostro –Una mujer así Sakura, y te aseguro que no permitiría nunca que se me escapase.

- ¿Y si ella no te amase? –cuestionó con voz trémula.

- Lucharía hasta el final por enamorarla –agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Una semana había pasado desde aquella velada que la había desconcertado. Hombres como aquel no te encontrabas todos los días. Menos metido en tu cama y con un anillo en su dedo indicando que te pertenece única y exclusivamente a ti. Miró el pasaje de avión en sus manos. Ella se había negado a viajar en el Jet privado de la familia Li, y él, aceptando su decisión, había pagado dos pasajes a París en un vuelo comercial. Sakura se había negado al pago de dicho pasaje, pero él había hecho alusión a que se trataba de una invitación por su parte y que era demasiado descortés si se negaba a aceptar que él corriera con sus gastos. Luego había precedido una discusión que había terminado extrañamente entre apasionados besos que nada tenían que ver con su viaje a Francia. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

- Sakura, esa es nuestra llamada.

- ¿Ah? –despertó la esmeralda de su ensueño.

- Que si sigues sentada ahí, sonriendo como una tonta, terminaremos perdiendo el vuelo –informó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Pues vamos –se levantó de su asiento, y el ambarino tomó con delicadeza su mano, uniéndola a la suya.

El vuelo transcurrió como si de un viaje a la playa se tratase. Al menos para Sakura, que sintió el tiempo "volar". ¿En qué momento había dejado Japón, embarcándose en aquella extraña aventura? No lo sabía y estaba segura de que en aquel minuto no lo pensaba tampoco. Era la señora Li, disfrutando de un viaje a París, gastos incluidos.

- Hice reservaciones en el hotel que pertenece a la familia de un amigo –explicó –Tengo descuentos allí –sonrió.

- ¡Así que también eres un hombre ahorrativo! –exclamó Sakura -¿qué otra sorpresa tienes guardada bajo la manga?

- ¿Segura que quieres saberlas? –interrogó con malicia.

- No, gracias.

- No te enfades –dijo Syaoran –Tengo una comida con el embajador de Japón hoy por la tarde ¿Me acompañarías?

- Yo... no lo sé. Preferiría descansar y...

- No hay problemas –afirmó el joven –Si prefieres quedarte en el hotel por mi no hay problemas.

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel. Los hospedaron en una de las mejores suites que poseían, y aunque todo ello le incomodaba, Sakura no quiso debatir nada. Ni siquiera cuando se percató que se trataba de una habitación con cama matrimonial, lo que implicaba que seguirían durmiendo juntos como en los días anteriores. ¿Le disgustaba mucho aquello? Era una gran duda en su cabeza. Se recostó unos segundos, pero el sueño la venció sobre la cama.

- Volveré algo tarde –escuchó que le decían en la lejanía. Sintió también el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, y se volteó en la cama. Abrió los ojos, y se percató que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, pero con una cobija sobre su cuerpo que supuso el ambarino había puesto allí. Se sentía mucho mejor. Siempre los viajes en avión la agotaban demasiado. Recordó algo que Syaoran le había comentado en el trayecto al hotel. Al día siguiente sería el gran evento de la casa de modas "Le Atelier" y no llevaba entre su equipaje algo que fuese lo suficientemente elegante para esa ocasión. Miró el reloj, y no alcanzaban a ser las siete de la tarde aún. Todavía tenía tiempo para buscar en alguna de las tiendas de París algo que le pudiese servir ¿Cómo no encontraría un vestido lo suficientemente bueno en la cuna de la moda?

Bajó al lobby del hotel e inmediatamente un hombre se acercó a su lado.

- Madame Li, su esposo dejó un mensaje para usted. Hay un chofer a su disposición si desea salir a recorrer la ciudad.

- Buen detalle –pensó –O supuso que quizá necesitaría salir, o teme que me escape a Tokio si no está conmigo –rió –Muchas gracias. Desearía hacer uso de su oferta en este momento.

- Estará en cinco minutos en la puerta principal –informó el hombre retirándose.

Con puntualidad inusitada el coche la esperaba en la puerta cuando cruzó por ésta. Con ayuda del chofer, quien seguramente estaría acostumbrado a trasladar a esposas de importantes comensales de compras por la ciudad visitó algunas tiendas, pero nada parecía convencerle. En un momento de ofuscación, marcó el número de Tomoyo, esperando no interrumpirla.

- Daidouji al habla...

- Tomoyo, habla Sakura.

- ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que estabas bien en Las Vegas, pero que no te habías vuelto a comunicar con tu padre, ni con Touya. Me tenías preocupada ¿Sabes? –dijo sin para siquiera para respirar.

- Tranquila. Estoy bien pero... no me encuentro ya en Las Vegas –confesó.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y dónde estás?

- Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas estoy en París.

- ¿París?

- Sí –asintió con una vergüenza inusitada. Estaba segura que se venía el interrogatorio Daidouji.

- Pero...

- Prometo contarte todo con lujo de detalles cuando nos veamos –interrumpió la esmeralda –Ahora necesito tu ayuda con suma urgencia.

- Dime. Lo que sea te ayudo.

- Estuve recorriendo algunas tiendas de moda muy reconocidas, pero ningún vestido me convence –explicó –Y necesito un buen diseño para mañana.

- ¿Para...?

- La gala anual de... Le Atelier –dijo pausadamente.

- ¡Qué! –se escuchó un grito del otro lado de la línea – ¡Llevo años invitándote a esa gala Sakura Kinomoto y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca aceptaste!

- Es que... Tomoyo... yo...

- ¡Me parece genial! –exclamó produciéndole casi una caída a Sakura – Gracias al cielo llamaste. ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! Yo viajo en un par de horas con mamá. Ya sabes como es todo esto. De hecho... ¡Tengo un diseño perfecto para ti! No lo puedo creer, te verás preciosa –exclamaba al otro lado de la línea más para ella misma que para Sakura. Tomoyo Daidouji era así. Cuando se trataba de su prima o de sus diseños, no había quien la bajase de su nube –Te llamo mañana, necesito ir a buscar unas cuantas cosas. ¡Te verás divina amiga! –cerró la comunicación. Sakura miraba el móvil con temor. ¿Habría sido buena idea llamar a su amiga?

--

Una cena aburrida como otras cientos que había tenido en su vida. Pensaba en Sakura, y en el día siguiente cuando la vieran llegar de su brazo y la conmoción que ello causaría.

- Syaoran Li, debo admitir que llevo un largo tiempo sin tener tu amistosa presencia –bromeó un joven de la edad del ambarino, de ojos azules y cabello ébano. Un "poco notorio" acento inglés permitía percatarse que no era oriundo de Japón. Li maldijo en chino, ante lo cual el joven rió de buena gana –No olvides que también sé chino.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero que nadie entienda las palabras que tengo para obsequiarte a ti. Además serías un retrasado para haber pasado siete largos años en China con mi familia y no haber aprendido su idioma –bufó –Aunque a veces pienso que en realidad lo eres.

- ¡Qué ácido comentario!

- De nada –agregó Syaoran -¿Y qué haces tú por aquí? Creí que detestabas este círculo social.

- Tú también y aquí te veo –comentó con satisfacción el inglés –Pero ya sabes. Mi madre anda de casamentera por la vida, y mi padre la apoya incondicionalmente. Ambos creen que es tiempo de que siente cabeza ¡Jajaja! Como si eso fuese posible.

- Eso lo dices porque aún no te topas con la mujer capaz de echarte el lazo al cuello. El día que te vea rogando por el amor de una mujer te obligaré a tragar todas esas palabras.

- Pues creo que falta mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra -advirtió Eriol.

- Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

- ¡Quién te viera Li! ¿Acaso Mei logró hipnotizarte o en todo caso embrujarte como siempre quiso? –preguntó el ojiazul. La cara de enfado del ámbar contestó por él –veo que no fue Mei. ¿Alguien más?

- ¿Esto es acaso un interrogatorio? –cuestionó Syaoran –Si es así exijo hablar antes con mi abogado –agregó y una sonora carcajada escapó de los labios de Hiraguizawa.

- Supongo que te veré mañana en la gala.

- ¿Asistirás?

- Un buen amigo es uno de los socios de Le Atelier, y me invitó. Bueno a mi y a mi familia, ante lo cual mi madre vio la mejor oportunidad para buscar a una mujer "de bien" para su hijo entre la alta sociedad –explicó Eriol –Y yo asistiré para que ella crea que tengo realmente interés en hacerlo, y así deje de presionarme durante un tiempo.

- Creo que la señora Hiraguizawa se ha juntado mucho con mi madre últimamente.

- Pues parece que el efecto Li es inmediato. Si sigue a este paso querrá tener nietos antes de que cumpla los cincuenta para poder pavonearse de ser una de las abuelas más jóvenes de Londres –comentó Eriol.

- ¡Qué comentario tan agrio hijo! –reprochó con sutileza una mujer de mediana edad, estilizada y dueña de unos profundos ojos azules. De no conocer previamente a la mujer, ésta podría haber pasado perfectamente por una de las hermanas mayores de Eriol, debido a lo bien que se mantenía –Pero como te conozco lo tomaré como un cumplido –el inglés rodó los ojos. Cuan cierto era todo aquello que había dicho.

- Señora Hiraguizawa –saludó Syaoran haciendo una ligera cabezadita –un gusto verla nuevamente.

- Ya te extrañábamos Li. Llevas tiempo sin aparecerte por Inglaterra.

- Los negocios familiares quitan gran cantidad de tiempo –confesó el ambarino.

- Ello y tu próxima boda supongo –dijo la mujer –Tu madre me comentó algunos pormenores. A todo esto ¿Cómo se encuentra Ieran?

- Fuerte como un roble, como se lo podrá imaginar.

- Es dura de roer, pero al fin y al cabo es humana –comentó ganándose de parte de ambos una mirada de confusión -¿Vendrá?

- No. Me explicó hace un par de semanas que no podría asistir. Asuntos de negocios dijo. Así que me pidió que asistiera yo en su lugar. Debía haber algún representante de la familia presente.

- Y tú le dijiste que no supongo –dijo Eriol quien se había mantenido un tanto al margen de la conversación.

- No. El motivo era entendible, pero sí condicioné mi asistencia –confesó Syaoran.

- ¿A qué?

- Que asistiría sólo –esbozando una sonrisa –Y terminó aceptando a duras penas. Pero era eso o nada.

- Meiling debió estar furiosa –agregó Eriol.

- Mas o menos –explicó mirando su reloj –Si me disculpan, se me hace tarde. Regresaré a mi hotel.

- ¡Ni que tu esposa te estuviese esperando! –bromeó el inglés y Syaoran sólo guiñó un ojo, acto suficiente para que el muchacho supiera que allí había gato encerrado.

Había sido únicamente un par de horas, pero ya extrañaba sus innumerables riñas. ¿Ilógico? Podía ser, pero ello no implicaba nada malo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y la vio dormida, ésta vez bajo la ropa de cama. Observó su semblante. Parecía tranquila, casi feliz. Retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro y recorrió con un dedo su suave mejilla. Era hermosa... en su belleza inherente, en su ingenuidad a flor de piel. ¿Dónde rayos había estado oculta aquella mujer, que nunca antes la pudo descubrir? Le encantaba toda ella pero... ¿él a Sakura? Era una gran pregunta que no tenía respuesta aún, pero que averiguaría. Y si no existía, él se encargaría de que ella la encontrase... lo haría.

--

Tomoyo Daidouji no cabía en si de la felicidad. Una de las personas a quienes más quería, luego de su madre, era a su prima y mejor amiga Sakura. Se había criado juntas, casi como si de hermanas se tratase, y aunque sus caminos se habían distanciado al momento de asistir a la universidad, el contacto entre ambas no se había perdido. Era así como había sido la primera en enterarse de lo sucedido con el ex novio de su prima y quien había sido la única conocedora de su paradero. Y esperaba también que en esta ocasión, con el ambiente mágico que le inyectaban a todas las galas de esa casa de modas, su amiga pudiese encontrar a alguien que la hiciera olvidar al insidioso de Yue Tsukishiro.

- ¡Mamá! Saldré un par de horas –informó la heredera Daidouji a su madre, Sonomi.

- ¿Saldrás? En siete horas debemos estar en las puertas de Le Meurice Hotel para la...

- Gala anual de la bla bla bla. –repitió Tomoyo con monotonía –Lo sé madre. Es que traje un encargo para Sakura.

- ¿Sakura está en París? –preguntó la mujer.

- Sí, pero es una larga historia.

- Envía el encargo con un chofer.

- ¡Olvídalo! –exclamó la amatista –Debo ser yo, y únicamente yo quien cumpla esta encomienda.

- Y con lo testaruda y obstinada que eres nada, ni nadie te hará cambiar de opinión –agregó Sonomi.

- Aprendí de la mejor. ¡Por eso te adoro madre!

- Te enviaré al chofer a las seis en punto. Ni un minuto demás ¿me oíste?

- Estaré esperándolo a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco –agregó con felicidad –Pero que sea uno guapo ¿si? La última vez me mandaste a un vejete que ni siquiera veía mi rostro y me trató de señora.

- Tomoyo...

- Me llevaré a mi estilista –informó – ¡Te veo a las siete! –y se marchó sin más. Definitivamente su hija cumplía todo lo que se proponía aunque tuviese que llevarse al mundo encima en su cruzada.

--

No se había podido acostumbrar aún al cambio de horario. Su móvil sonó, y a duras penas se percató que el reloj de la mesita de noche indicaba ya el mediodía.

- Diga...

- Sakurita ¿ya estarás esperándome supongo? –preguntó la amatista del otro lado de la línea.

- La verdad es que me acabas de despertar –confesó la esmeralda.

- No importa. Quiero que te levantes en este instante y te metas a la ducha. Te quiero lista en media hora ¿me escuchaste?

- Si, si lo haré gruñona –agregó aún somnolienta –Nos vemos Tommy –colgó. Se levantó casi arrastrando los pies e ingresó sin avisar al baño de la habitación.

- Pensé que las mujeres japonesas eran más recatadas y tocaban la puerta antes de entrar a un baño –escuchó decir a su "maridito", quien iba cubierto con una pequeña, y cuando decía pequeña se quedaba corta, minúscula toalla.

- Lo siento –se dio media vuelta avergonzada.

- No tienes por que disculparte cariñito –dijo al oído luego de abrazarla por la espalda –Iba a la ducha. ¿Me acompañas?

- ¡No! O sea también me ducharé, pero por favor necesito hacerlo ahora ya –suplicó.

- ¿Quieres huir de mi tan temprano?

- No es eso. Tomoyo estará aquí en media hora –Syaoran alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta –Traerá mi vestido para esta noche. Ayer fui a las tiendas pero nada me convencía –confesó -¿Tiene que ser tan estrafalaria la moda en Paris?

- Supongo. Está bien te doy cinco minutos.

- Que sean quince –negoció la esmeralda.

- Diez...

- Trato hecho –estrechó la mano de Syaoran.

- Ya te quedan nueve –advirtió el muchacho.

- Y si no sales en este instante quedarán ocho y un ojo morado para ti –amenazó la muchacha. Li puso las manos en alto en señal de rendición, y salió del cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro. Se preguntó que hubiese sucedido de entrar segundos más tarde a aquel lugar. Decidió dejar de pensar todas esas cosas y mentalizarse en estar lista en media hora.

Extrañamente aunque fue la primera en ducharse, Syaoran se las ingenió para estar listo antes que ella. Eso le sucedía por ser tan complicada al momento de elegir la vestimenta a utilizar a diario. En eso se escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación.

- Syaoran ¿puedes atender tú? Aún estoy en ropa interior –exclamó desde la habitación. Syaoran estaba leyendo unos periódicos en una sala contigua.

- Si quieres voy allá y te la quito toda –comentó ante lo cual recibió una exclamación muy clara por parte de la esmeralda.

- ¡Olvídalo! –escuchó. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, topándose con una figura familiar.

- ¿Daidouji?

- ¿Li? –interrogó la amatista –Espera, estoy segura que esta es la habitación que me indicó Sakura.

- Así es –afirmó el joven –Sakura está terminando de vestirse y viene. Pero pasa –agregó dándole espacio para ingresar. Tomoyo le miró y no tuvo reparos en preguntar.

- ¿Qué hace Sakura contigo?

- Es una larga historia que estoy seguro ella te querrá explicar –comentó el castaño. En ese preciso instante ingresó Sakura con el cabello mojado. Tomoyo observó que Li también parecía haber salido pocos minutos atrás de la ducha y la amatista les miró a ambos con picardía.

- Sak, me hubieras avisado y paso un poco más tarde –agregó con malicia.

- Tomoyo –advirtió Sakura –Conozco esa cabecita tuya así que no saques conclusiones apresuradas ¿vale? –No pudo evitar sin embargo que sus mejillas se arrebolaran ante tal comentario.

- Las dejaré solas para que conversen un rato. Voy a desayunar ¿quieres que pida algo para ti? –preguntó el joven.

- No es necesario. Nos vemos más tarde ¿ok? –Syaoran asintió y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Me lo explicas todo, absolutamente todo en este instante Sakura Kinomoto! –la esmeralda suspiró con resignación.

Media hora más tarde Tomoyo no podía creer aún el relato de su amiga. Pero Sakura jamás mentiría con algo así. Por otro lado Li no se había mostrado en absoluto incómodo con aquella situación, lo que la hacía suponer que el muchacho disfrutaba más que Sakura de aquella situación, cosa extraña habiéndole conocido con anterioridad a él y a su conservadora familia.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra entonces –comentó Tomoyo cambiando tajantemente de tema.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿No dirás nada más? ¿Ningún "te lo dije" o algún sermón siquiera?

- Amiga –comenzó la amatista tomando las manos de su prima entre las suyas –No soy quien para reprochar tus acciones, aunque algo así me lo habría esperado de alguien como Naoko y no tú –agregó con una risita –Además habría sido la primera en prestarte apoyo, e incluso darte números de abogados o algo por el estilo si estuvieras realmente desesperada, pero no lo estás ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas –confesó la esmeralda con pesar.

- Elegiste seguir este juego ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? –preguntó la muchacha –Si las cosas se dieron así fue por algo... recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias...

- Sólo lo inevitable –terminó la frase.

- ¡Exacto! Quizá hay algo que debes hacer aún. Deja que las cosas fluyan solas.

- Pero...

- Si a lo que temes es a no poder evitar caer en la tentación teniendo un marido tan guapo, piensa que la que lleva el anillo en el dedo eres tú –bromeó calmando la tensión.

--

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

_**Ya... Aquí actualizando después de mucho tiempo. Como siempre... no hay excusas, así que simplemente espero de todo corazón que me disculpen. **_

_**Qué les pareció este chap? Está algo corto y no avanza mucho la historia... pero tenía que enlazar algunas cosas antes de agregar algo de acción, y fue la mejor forma que encontré. Prometo que el próximo tendrá algunas cosas muy interesantes. Ya verán por que.**_

_**Gracias a quienes dejan reviews. Algún día me pondré al día con las respuestas. Por ahora se las debo... pero si esperaré con ansias sus comentarios!**_

_**Besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: No lo había puesto antes, pero como ustedes saben (y yo lamentablemente también), los personajes no son míos (y tampoco son reales eh! Pero si alguien sabe donde encuentro un Syaoran le agradecería eternamente.. jajaja). Les pertenecen a CLAMP. Toda esta historia y su utilización es´únicamente con motivos de entretención._

**De Amores y Confusiones en Las Vegas**

**--**

_Capítulo 3: La esposa del magnate_.

**--**

Habían acordado que Li no vería a Sakura hasta que fuese hora de marchar a la fiesta, y éste se había mostrado un tanto ofuscado por ello, pero había terminado aceptando ante la insistencia de Tomoyo. Y es que Syaoran nunca imaginó toparse con una mujer tan obstinada como ella.

Estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones en el hall principal del hotel, vestido ya de etiqueta como la ocasión lo ameritaba, con un fino traje, acompañado de una camisa verde que Tomoyo le había obligado a utilizar. La corbata en el mismo tono de su traje y su cabello, alborotado como siempre, lo hacía ver realmente atractivo. Leía mientras tanto unos periódicos con el acontecer de Japón, a los cuales realmente no prestaba mucha atención. En eso vio a la amatista hacer su aparición en escena, luciendo un bonito vestido en tono azul oscuro, abrochado al cuello, que contrastaba con su nívea piel. Esa mujer exhalaba elegancia por donde fuera.

- Li, Sakura viene en unos instantes –confirmó la muchacha –Yo debo marchar de inmediato pues el coche que mamá envió para mi ya espera en la entrada –agregó –Un placer volver a verle.

- El placer es mío –contestó el muchacho –Nos veremos más tarde en la fiesta, supongo.

- Eso si no sufres un infarto antes –bromeó Tomoyo –Nos vemos en un rato –alcanzó a decir antes de salir disparada hacia la salida. Li observó hacia los ascensores. Cuando uno de estos comenzó a abrir sus puertas, estuvo seguro que de haber muerto se abrían para él las puertas del paraíso. Quizá sonara exagerado, pero no tenía palabras para describir la imagen que cruzó aquellas puertas en ese instante. La visión de Sakura ataviada con un elegante vestido a juego con su camisa, al igual que con los ojos de la muchacha, de corte recto, que enmarcaba perfectamente su cintura, le hizo perder la noción de su entorno. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de percatarse de las miradas lascivias que le dirigían muchos de los hombres que por allí transitaban. Estaba simplemente hipnotizado con aquella visión.

- Querido –pronunció ella cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Syaoran –Si no cierras la boca pronto se llenará de mosquitos –bromeó riendo con sutileza.

- Te ves preciosa.

- Gracias por el cumplido –dijo con las mejillas levemente arreboladas – ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto –agregó el castaño ofreciéndole su brazo.

La fiesta era una de las más importantes que se llevaba a cabo en el círculo de la moda europea, y por ello era lógico que únicamente asistieran las personas de mayor importancia de ese mundo.

--

Sakura se sentía algo nerviosa, y no era para menos. Ella no acostumbraba ese tipo de vida, y menos a llamar la atención a los lugares que asistía, y sin embrago desde que habían ingresado a la fiesta, las miradas había recaído sobre aquella fascinante pareja. Es que lucían muy bien juntos, y nadie pasó por alto aquel detalle. Por ello se había convertido en el motivo de mayor cotilleo en aquel lugar. En algunos casos por lo guapa que era aquella mujer cuyos registros no concordaban con el de ninguna modelo del medio, y en otros casos porque iba del brazo de uno de los hombres más adinerados de toda Asia.

- De haberme enterado antes que seríamos el centro de atención de ésta gente ¡no habría aceptado asistir ni muerta! –exclamó en un tono sutil para que sólo su acompañante la escuchase.

- Vamos ¿Qué tanto pueden estar hablando? –preguntó el ambarino en tono divertido.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que yo creo que están diciendo? –Inquirió la muchacha –Pues que soy una arribista, fácil, sin escrúpulos, que te engatusé de alguna forma muy poco "convencional" y sucia, para ir hoy de tu brazo. O tal vez que soy una de las nuevas conquistas Li, de esas que desechas como si de calcetines sucios se tratase –agregó viendo como Syaoran fruncía el ceño a modo de disgusto. Sin permitir réplicas de parte del muchacho prosiguió –Otras, creo, están ideando cómo asesinarme y quitarme del camino. Eso por sus miradas asesinas. Y unas pocas quizá ya estén haciendo correr el rumor de un posible embarazo... algo que sería un gran escándalo si pensamos que tienes ya una prometida.

- ¡Wow!

- Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser unas víboras si así se lo proponen.

- ¿Tú también? –preguntó el joven.

- Depende... –dejó en el aire la respuesta, pero esbozó una leve sonrisa. No, ella no era así, simplemente porque Sakura Kinomoto era una especie única en este planeta.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? –cambiando el tema.

- Sí, por favor –asintió la esmeralda.

- Espérame aquí –agregó Li marchando hacia la zona donde se encontraba la barra. Pero apenas estuvo a unos metros de distancia se arrepintió de su petición. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, muchas de las cuales la miraban con envidia. Trató de buscar con la vista a Tomoyo, pero con tal cantidad de personas le era difícil reconocer a su prima. Pensó que si se movía de aquel sitio, después tampoco podría encontrar a Syaoran y aquello la inquietó.

- Disculpe señorita, se ve muy hermosa hoy –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal. Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y a su vez comenzaba a temblar inconscientemente, temiendo a voltearse y que aquella voz no fuese sólo producto de su imaginación. Armándose de valor dio media vuelta quedando frente a un hombre alto, de cabellos como la plata y ojos grises. Era un hombre de una presencia imponente.

- Tsukishiro –pronunció con dificultad haciendo un mohín de disgusto que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

- ¡Sakura! –Exclamó –Me alegra mucho verte por aquí. Te ves espectacular ¿sabes? Quizá terminando la fiesta tú y yo podríamos... –acortando las distancias con la esmeralda y tomándola por la cintura.

- ¿Dónde quedó tu noviecita? –interrumpió la muchacha zafándose de las garras de aquel seductor de mala muerte, como su cabeza le indicaba en aquel instante.

- Habla por ahí con unas modelos de temas que poco y nada me interesan.

- ¡Qué rápido pierdes el interés! –Ironizó Sakura –Hace un tiempo el mundo del modelaje te parecía algo realmente sorprendente y apasionante. Aunque quizá lo apasionante tenía que ver con lo que hacías con Minako en tu cama.

- Vamos Sakura. Sé que aún te intereso. Por eso es que demuestras esos celos –comentó Yue con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Celos? –Rió Sakura con sinceridad –Es que no puedes ser más egocéntrico. Ya no me interesan los tipos como tú.

- ¿Y si te interesan los tipos como Li? –Preguntó –Por favor somos iguales ¿o no te has dado cuenta? Ese tipo siempre cuelga del brazo a alguna belleza de moda, y luego la desecha. ¿Crees que tiene interés en algo más serio contigo? Tú eres de esas mujeres para el matrimonio Sakura, no para la vida excéntrica de estas personas. Cuando se percate de ello huirá dejándote con todas esas falsas ilusiones que siempre te creas –agregó hiriente. Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no podía ceder. No dejaría que aquel idiota la viera humillada ante él. Y pensar que alguna vez creyó amarle –Si es que ese Li aún tiene algún interés por ti es que seguramente te has negado a ir a la cama como lo hiciste conmigo, pero no te negarás para siempre –sonrió. La esmeralda sabía que se burlaba de ella, pues así había sucedido con él.

- ¡No te atrevas a seguir hablando! –exclamó dándole una fuerte cachetada que alertó a algunos de los presentes que les rodeaban.

- Sólo soy realista Sakura.

- Amor regresé –pronunció Li que había observado parte de la escena a unos metros de ellos. Sin embargo trató de mostrarse con naturalidad, como si no se hubiese percatado. Le ofreció la copa que Sakura aceptó inmediatamente -¿Este sujeto te está molestando?

- No es nada –contestó escuetamente la muchacha. Estaba molesta consigo misma. ¿Cómo pudo caer en las garras de un tipo tan vil como Yue?

- En absoluto –dijo el hombre –Únicamente quería saludar a Sakura –agregó, alertando al ambarino que aquel sujeto la conocía y muy bien. Para haberla llamado por su nombre tenía que serlo. Y por la actitud entre enfado y tristeza que Sakura mostraba, no era alguien de su completo agrado –Me presento. Mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro, ex novio de Sakura –haciendo énfasis en esta última frase, mientras le ofrecía la mano a modo de saludo a Syaoran. El muchacho observó a Sakura y esbozó una sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza, actitud que la muchacha agradeció internamente.

- Un gusto Tsukishiro –estrechando la mano del japonés y ampliando su sonrisa –Mi nombre es Syaoran Li... el marido de Sakura –agregó notando la mueca de perplejidad en el rostro del hombre. Tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero se limitó a mirar a Sakura y sonreírle nuevamente mientras entrelazaba su mano a la de ella. Yue miró con atención primero a la pareja, y luego la mano de Sakura que lucía un carísimo anillo junto a una argolla de matrimonio, demasiado similar a la que lucía el castaño en la suya, como para no tratarse del par correcto. Salió disparado del lugar. Sakura no supo si fue por su ego roto, o su orgullo pisoteado, pero sintió unas ganas de reír que no reprimió.

- ¿Te referías a esto el día de la propuesta? –preguntó la esmeralda cuando logró calmarse. Syaoran se limitaba a observarla. Le encantaba cuando ella reía de esa forma tan espontánea y natural. Había conocido muchas mujeres, y todas parecían haber practicado frente al espejo la manera correcta de reír en público. Claro que prefería que algunas no lo hicieran con esas voces chillonas que tenían.

- En realidad resultó mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado.

- Pero ¿cómo supiste?

- Eres un libro abierto Sakura –interrumpió el joven –Se notaba en tu mirada que ese tipo te parecía como una piedra en el zapato. Además lucías muy enfadada y estabas a punto del llanto –confesó sorprendiendo a la esmeralda. No sabía que también era un tipo observador –Además la mirada arrogante del tipo, y la forma en que te llamó Sakura, me indicaron que era alguien que conocías.

- Gracias.

- No fue nada –agregó – Vi a Daidouji y su madre. ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellas?

- Sí, por favor –asintió la muchacha siendo dirigida de la mano del ambarino. La gente les miraba aún incrédulos, sin comprender como el magnate Li podía caminar de la mano de una muchachita desconocida en aquel círculo.

- Tía Sonomi –saludó Sakura con una leve inclinación.

- Te ves increíble Sakurita –comentó la mujer, que no parecía tener más de cuarenta años -¡Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad!

- Mamá era una gran modelo –explicó la esmeralda.

- Y tú pudiste haber seguido sus pasos –agregó la mujer.

- Nunca me gustó ese ámbito tía –dijo ruborizada –Es muy excéntrico y carente de sentido para mi.

- Quizá… pero con seguridad brillarías en él –comentó Tomoyo -¿No lo cree así Li?

- Sin dudas sería buena. Pero las modelos tienen esa tendencia a la vanidad que a muchos hombres nos asusta. Creo que prefiero la ingenuidad y belleza natural de Sakura –explicó el muchacho observando a la esmeralda, quien esquivó su mirada abochornada.

- Creí que todos gustaban de esas mujeres excéntricas –interrumpió Sonomi.

- En absoluto. Cuando les conoces mejor te das cuenta que muchas carecen de un buen sentido común, aunque no digo tampoco que así sean todas. Estaría siendo muy injusto al generalizar.

- Al menos la mayoría de las que yo he conocido son de "ese tipo" –habló la mujer –Me alegra verle por aquí joven Li. No creí que conocía a mi sobrina, quien también es gerente de mis empresas.

- Siendo sincero, tenemos una historia más interesante de lo que puede imaginar con Sakura.

- ¿Es así querida? –interrogó la nívea mujer.

- Más o menos. La verdad es un tema que preferiría tocar contigo en Japón –confesó.

- No estarás –comenzó acercándose al oído de su sobrina – ¿embarazada? –terminó.

- ¡Tía! –exclamó roja como la grana. Definitivamente Sonomi Daidouji no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

- Sólo me aseguraba querida –explicó la mujer –Mejor salir de las dudas preguntándole a la implicada directa. No me agradaría que te envuelvan en uno de esos rumores baratos que se desatan en este círculo.

- En absoluto –aseguró con mirada firme.

- Me parece excelente.

- Mamá, deja de incomodar a Sakura –intervino Daidouji –Ella es lo suficientemente madura para poder tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Lo mismo me dijo Nadesiko, y terminó casada con ese Kinomoto, disculpando mi expresión querida.

- ¿No soporta a tu padre? –preguntó Syaoran para que sólo la esmeralda le pudiese escuchar, mientras Tomoyo y su madre se enfrascaban en una discusión.

- Nunca lo ha querido aceptar, pero sé que ahora le agrada y mucho –sonrió –Pero cuando se casó con mamá, Sonomi le declaró la guerra a mi padre, la cual duró muchos años. Ella no estaba en el mismo lugar que él a menos que estuviese mi madre de por medio. Aún así mi padre le tiene un enorme cariño.

- Mamá también, yo lo sé –comentó Tomoyo –El día en que lo acepte quizá podamos convertirnos realmente en hermanas. Aunque no necesito un título de por medio –sonrió también la amatista.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué cosas dices? –dijo Sonomi sonrojándose. Sakura rió de buena gana –Si me disculpan iré a hablar con mi asistente -retirándose.

- Se sonrojo ¿Lo viste Sak? –preguntó Tomoyo.

- Por supuesto. Tenemos que planear algo allí –agregó Sakura con malicia.

- Me daría miedo si fuese yo el involucrado –comentó una varonil voz a espaldas de las chicas. Ambas voltearon a ver al recién llegado, un muchacho de tez nívea y cabello azabache, poseedor de unos profundos ojos azules como el mar –Buenas noches –saludó con cortesía haciendo una leve reverencia. Tomoyo al ver al joven hizo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para la pareja.

- Usted nuevamente Hiraguizawa –dijo Tomoyo con notable molestia en sus palabras.

- ¿Se conocen? –inquirió Syaoran.

- Para mi desgracia –comentó la amatista, quien pocas veces se comportaba así con alguna persona, cosa que extrañó a su prima.

- Así es querido primito –confirmó el ojiazul.

- ¿Es tu primo Syaoran? –interrogó Sakura, ante lo que Tomoyo dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

- Lejano, pero lo es –aseguró Syaoran. Si, Tomoyo Daidouji había escuchado bien.

- Syaoran, te tenías bien guardada a esta preciosura –agregó el inglés al notar que aún llevaban sus manos entrelazadas –¿Su nombre es...?

- Sakura Kinomoto –se presentó la esmeralda haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza. El muchacho tomó su mano y depositó en ella un sutil beso.

- Un placer. Disculpe mi indiscreción –agregó al notar que nadie parecía querer emitir palabra alguna –Pero ¿puedo preguntarle algo señorita Kinomoto?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Es usted casada? –agregó notando como la muchacha se sonrojaba mientras abría los ojos como platos –Lo siento, es que no pude evitar percatarme de que lleva usted un anillo en su dedo, que casualmente se parece demasiado a la que lleva mi primo en su mano izquierda, y que hace un tiempo no llevaba consigo –Sakura bajó la mirada apenada. Aquel joven parecía haber adivinado todo en unos minutos. Sólo le faltó preguntar si había estado en Las Vegas, y si de casualidad había visitado el Risqué un par de días atrás.

- Es mi esposa, si eso te deja más tranquilo –confirmó Syaoran con seriedad, entendiendo la indirecta de su primo.

- Me hubiese gustado asistir a tu boda. Pero ¿no te casabas con Meiling? –preguntó –Bueno de todas formas no se preocupe Sakura. ¿Puedo llamarla así?

- Sí –asintió con timidez inusitada la esmeralda.

- Como le decía, me alegro que haya sido una muchacha como usted, y no Meiling. Somos parientes, pero ella no está hecha para mi primo. Y le aseguro que si Syaoran decidió esto, es porque hay algo más, que no nos había contado –dándole un codazo al joven chino –debe ser usted muy especial.

- Hiraguizawa –interrumpió Tomoyo – ¿A usted no le enseñaron a no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos?

- Si, pero no suelo ser así a menos que se trate de personas que me importen. Y tratándose de mi primo y amigo, no es tan ajeno –contestó Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Es usted un pesado ¿Lo sabía?

- No muy a menudo me lo dicen, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido –agregó. Tomoyo bufó molesta mientras Syaoran y Sakura reían ante tal escena –Además no fue muy difícil concluirlo. Un tipo que creo es reportero de un diario japonés, lo comentaba con alguien un poco más allá, y llamó mi atención. Mañana quizá será portada en numerosos medios internacionales.

- Yue –pronunció Sakura –Olvidé decirte que es editor de un periódico en Tokio. No dudará en publicar algo así, y transformarlo en un escándalo.

- Pues por mi está bien –dijo Syaoran regalándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, mientras presionaba un poco su mano –Tenían que enterarse de algún modo.

- Pero...

- Nada –interrumpió para luego darle un casto beso en los labios –Eres mi esposa y tendrán que respetarlo.

--

Más allá del encuentro aquella noche con Yue Tsukishiro, algo la tenía intranquila, y por ello era que, siendo las tres y algo de la madrugada, no podía conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Syaoran?

- Mmm –pronunció adormecido el muchacho.

- ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó la castaña sin voltearse hacia su acompañante, aunque él parecía haber caído ya en las redes de Morfeo. Sakura esperó unos instantes, pero no recibió respuesta alguna –olvídalo, no importa –pronunció más para ella que para el ambarino. Acomodó un poco su cabeza en la almohada, cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Sintió que el hombre a su lado se movía, pero no le dio importancia, hasta que se sintió atrapada por sus brazos -¡Syaoran!

- Me gusta el olor de tu cabello –confesó con una voz ronca en su oído, consiguiendo que un escalofrío alarmante recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué agradecer. Respecto a tu pregunta –pensando unos instantes –no lo sé. Pero te puedo confesar algo si quieres saberlo –agregó acariciando el sedoso pelo de la muchacha.

- Dime.

- Nunca me sentí tan pleno como en estos momentos –acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo, mientras la volteaba para observar su rostro en la penumbra, acción que provocó que Sakura sintiera que en cualquier minuto moriría por la falta de aire y el bombeo excesivo de sangre a su cerebro –Si eso significa ser feliz, entonces lo soy.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y tú Sakura? –preguntó el castaño. Sakura pensó que le agradaba demasiado como sonaba su nombre en aquellos labios. Sonrió. Sin embargo aquella respuesta le parecía muy compleja en aquellos instantes.

- Yo... la verdad –dudó unos instantes –No lo sé. Pero me siento muy alegre estos días. Desde que te conocí.

- Prometo que trataré de hacerte feliz –susurró Syaoran –Si me lo permites.

- Esto terminará en algún momento.

- No pienses en eso –dijo el muchacho tomando el mentón de Sakura y elevando su mirada hasta toparse con la suya -¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó. Sakura sintió como su mirada ámbar calaba en su ser y asintió levemente. Él la besó suavemente en un principio, para profundizar el beso jugueteando con su lengua, bebiendo y saciándose de su boca. Sakura quiso apartarlo pues lo que comenzaba a sentir o estaba bien, pero su conciencia se vio aplacada por aquel torbellino de sensaciones. Recordó entonces las palabras de su amiga. Ella había aceptado las reglas de ese juego, por muy idílico que fuese, y ahora era la esposa de un Li. De Syaoran Li. Y podría disfrutar de ello al menos mientras durase. Luego... no sabía lo que sucedería si aquello se tornaba un vicio para sus labios o una necesidad para su ser, pero por ahora solo quería eso: disfrutar de los minutos junto a ese hombre.

--

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Me disculpo de mil y una formas pero tuve problemas con mi pc, por lo que no había podido actualizar este capi, que estaba listo hace unos días. Pero bueno aquí con el nuevo capitulo del Fic. (PD: por lo mismo el tema de las respuestas a reviews.. que les debo miles, las hare, ahora sin falta esta semana, ya que estoy mas libre. Y es que entre el trabajo y la universidad, me alcanza el tiempo para tipear los capitulos, de hecho no los escribo directamente al pc o de lo contrario tardaría aun más. Y es que la inspiracion viene en cualquier instante. Hay que estar preparados)_**

**_Qué les parecio? A mi asumo que me encantó la parte en que Syaoran sorprende al pesado de Yue, diciendole que es el esposo de Sakura. Como recalca esa palabra (en mi imaginacion al menos asi lo hacia), me gusto bastante._**

**_Sakura comienza a dilucidar sus sentimientos, pero aun esta confundida. Pero ¿y Syaoran? No se ha hablado de lo que el siente. Se le ve feliz, pero que siente el castaño por Sakurita? Ahi hay una explicación pendiente. Que traera mas de algun dolor de cabeza para la parejita. Pero eso para mas adelante. No se imaginan que tengo para ese momento. _**

**_De momento la fiesta. Ahora se vienen algunas cositas mas antes de dejar Paris. Si, dejaran Paris rumbo a... suspenso.. no les dire a donde iran. Pero si les puedo adelantar que comienzan por ahi los problemas. Ooooh si. No todo es color de rosas para estos chicos, o se aburriran de leerme. _**

**_Espero con ansias sus reviews!! Mil besos y cualquier comentario o dudas.. un review o a mi mail._**

**_Besos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alerta: **Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas algo subidas de tono. Ante la suceptibilidad de cualquiera, ya estan advertidos.

**De Amores y Confusiones en Las Vegas**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Capítulo 4: De escapes y secuestros

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La vista de la torre Eiffel en aquellos minutos le parecía simplemente deliciosa. Observaba como se perfilaba la gran torre sobre un horizonte multicolor, dando a entender que el ocaso estaba próximo. Pensó en cuantas veces siendo pequeña había disfrutado del atardecer desde el balcón de su habitación en su natal Tomoeda, y como ahora lo observaba desde otro lugar del mundo. Volteó su rostro hacia su acompañante, quien también parecía ensimismado, pero no en la vista de la ciudad desde aquel café, sino en su propia persona, lo que la avergonzó un poco.

- Deja de mirarme así que me apena.

- Me encanta eso en ti –confesó el joven.

- Pero a mi me incomoda –comentó haciendo una mueca infantil.

- No te enfades –agregó tomando su mano –Sakura no creí que fueras una buena bailarina, pero me sorprendí contigo la noche pasada.

- Si vamos a estar con esas, te confesaré que ¡no creí que supieras bailar siquiera! –exclamó la muchacha riendo al ver como el muchacho fruncía su ceño.

- ¡Hey! Tiene su preparación ser un Li. Eso incluye clases de etiqueta y baile entre otros muchos.

- Pues poco o nada demuestras esa faceta tuya.

- No me conociste en la universidad –comentó con voz socarrona –Y menos imaginas mis noches de juerga en las discoteques. Ninguna chica se resistía a mis encantos.

- Egocéntrico.

- Durante un tiempo lo fui… y mucho –sonrió –Pero esa etapa quedó atrás hace un buen rato ya.

- ¿Cuando comenzó la "Era del Hielo" para Syaoran Li? –bromeó la muchacha, llevándose a la boca parte del contenido de su copa de helado, mientras veía como una mueca de disgusto se formaba en el rostro del joven.

- Supongo que no había necesidad de pasarla bien en las cenas de negocios.

- Más bien yo diría que no tenías ganas de disfrutarlas.

- Pues no –pensando unos instantes –Negocios son negocios –agregó con temple serio.

- Si tú lo dices –pronunció la esmeralda y Syaoran pudo notar un leve cambio en el semblante de su acompañante - ¿Nos vamos?

- Está bien –asintió. Syaoran la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y tomándole de la mano la dirigió rumbo a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando se aproximaban ya, notó que algo no iba bien. Había mucha gente atiborrada en la puerta y las cámaras no pasaron desapercibidas para el joven, quien ya se había visto en situaciones similares en el pasado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó en dirección contraria hasta toparse con una de las personas que atendía aquel café –Disculpe, ¿tiene alguna otra salida el local, que no sea la principal? –preguntó con rapidez.

- Si señor, pero no creo que sea correcto… -dudando ante la petición tan extraña de aquel joven. Syaoran sacó unos cuantos euros de su billetera, y se los extendió al muchacho.

- Estoy seguro que no habrá problemas. Sólo sáquenos de aquí por favor –agregó. Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida ante la acción del ambarino, pero no dijo nada en aquel instante –Cariño… saldremos de aquí de una forma no muy docta –informó el muchacho.

- Eso parece. ¿Qué sucede Syaoran?

- Dime algo ¿te gustan las cámaras? ¿La prensa?

- No –negó la muchacha con rostro preocupado.

- Entonces ven conmigo –la jaló con suavidad, siguiendo al anterior muchacho. Este les esperaba en una puerta lateral.

- ¡Que tengan suerte! –exclamó regalándoles una sonrisa.

- Merci –dijeron ambos saliendo a un callejón. Caminaron cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la esquina. Quedaba aún la parte más interesante del asunto: llegar a su automóvil, estacionado a unos cuantos metros de allí.

- Amor, a la cuenta de tres corres por tu vida –dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba la real diversión que aquello le provocaba al ambarino –Uno…

- ¡Qué diablos!

- Dos…

- ¡Syaoran me asustas! –exclamó la esmeralda.

- ¡Tres! –salió disparado de la mano de Sakura. Faltaban sólo unos metros cuando se escuchó a lo lejos una voz.

- ¡Ahí están! ¡Se escapan! – mientras una avalancha de periodistas corría en dirección a ellos.

- ¿A esto te referías? –preguntaba Sakura, deteniéndose para abrir la puerta del copiloto. No le dio tiempo a Syaoran de abrirla él –Me hubieras dicho antes –agregó ya dentro del auto.

- Pero si lo decía no había emoción –explicó Syaoran, cerrando la puerta justo cuando uno de los reporteros llegaba a su lado. La protección que les brindaba aquel carro era lo único que les mantenía aún con vida. Una lluvia de flashes cayó sobre la pareja.

- ¡Arranca! –exclamó Sakura, y el muchacho no se hizo esperar. Luego de unos minutos había logrado perderles la pista -¡Dios! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!

- Lo siento. No lo hago con intención –agregó, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria.

Pero su llegada al hotel tampoco era la esperada. También en las puertas de éste había reporteros por doquier. Gran suerte la suya al poder ingresar por los estacionamientos, sin ser descubiertos. Tomaron el elevador y en uno de los pisos intermedios subió un muchacho.

- ¿No es usted…? –alcanzó a preguntar, pero Sakura al notar la cámara fotográfica que este joven llevaba en sus manos, detuvo el ascensor en el siguiente piso, y salió disparada con el ambarino de la mano.

- ¡No, es el señor Kido! –exclamó la muchacha en la distancia, mientras reía divertida. Les costó unos cuantos minutos, y algunas subidas por escaleras, perder a aquel sujeto, pero al fin se detuvieron en su habitación.

- Fue demasiado gracioso –comentaba Sakura entre risas, lanzándose sobre el mullido colchón, observando el techo. Estaba algo sonrojada, producto del pequeño escape de minutos atrás. El ambarino la observó de pie frente a la cama -¿Viste el rostro de ese tipo?

- Sí –admitió el joven recostándose a su lado, para luego atrapar el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha bajo el suyo –Pero sin dudas me parece más interesante el tuyo en estos instantes.

- Nunca había huido así de nadie.

- Siempre hay una primera vez –sonrió y la besó intensamente. Jugueteaba con sus labios, mientras recorría con sutileza los contornos de la figura de Sakura. Repentinamente liberó su boca, comenzando a bajar lentamente por su cuello, marcando un camino con húmedos besos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Escuchó un leve gemido emitido por la joven y eso le hizo hervir la sangre –Sólo Dios sabe cuanto te deseo –pronunció con una voz ronca que encandiló los sentidos de la esmeralda. Poco y nada le importaba el mundo exterior, ante aquellas sensuales caricias y aquella excitante voz. Acarició los cabellos rebeldes de su acompañante y bajo sus manos hasta su bien formado torso. Comenzó a abrir lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa del ámbar, recorriendo con sus manos sus pectorales, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquella figura que parecía tallada a mano. Esta ingenua acción pareció agradarle de sobremanera al joven, lo que llevó a Sakura a atreverse a explorar un poco más. Comenzó por besar su cuello, con suavidad, y a recorrer con sus manos aquellos varoniles hombros, retirando así la molesta prenda que los cubría. El calor se hizo dueño y señor de su cuerpo, y el deseo se apoderó de su mente. No sabía que le producía aquel hombre, pero todo en el le gustaba, y mucho. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Syaoran, y con desesperación buscó sus labios, recibiendo sin esperas la respuesta que buscaba. El ambarino se detuvo unos instantes y la miró con intensidad, como buscando algún resquicio de duda en aquellas lagunas esmeraldas, que le hiciera desistir. Pero ella en vez de detenerse, lo incitó con un pasional beso –Sakura –le interrumpió -¿Estás segura de… querer esto? –preguntó temiendo realmente ante una posible negativa.

- Sí –afirmó la esmeralda con seguridad –Te deseo –pronunció –Y estoy segura que tanto como tú a mi –agregó haciendo alusión a cierto bulto que comenzaba a sentir a la altura de su bajo vientre. Sin querer aquel comentario logró sonrojar a Syaoran, y la muchacha se atrevió a soltar una risa sincera –No creí que algún día lograría hacerte sonrojar.

- Soy una caja de sorpresas –susurró en su oído, produciendo una corriente en su espalda.

- Y eso me gusta mucho –alcanzó a decir la muchacha antes de apoderarse nuevamente de los labios de su ahora amante.

- Me vuelves loco -confesó Syaoran, mientras deslizaba suavemente el top de la muchacha, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, cubierto sólo por la ropa interior. Se veía frágil, y a la vez seductora. Una extraña mezcla en una misma persona. Posó sus manos a la altura del busto de la muchacha, mientras nuevamente llenaba de besos el nacimiento de sus pechos, produciendo ésta vez que la muchacha arqueara la espalda, permitiéndole en un rápido movimiento liberar de aquella atadura que producía el brassier a su cuerpo. Sakura se sintió algo cohibida ante la mirada que el ambarino le dirigía –Me encantas –pronunció besándola, mientras acariciaba con tacto sutil sus pezones, caricia que produjo que mil y una sensaciones desconocidas para Sakura brotaran en su ser. No intentó siquiera reprimir un gemido, pues en aquel momento deseaba fervientemente que el supiera todo lo que le hacía sentir con aquel íntimo contacto. No supo en que instante el resto de las prendas que llevaban quedaron atrás, sólo le importaba aquel hombre que la estaba desquiciando con sus sensuales caricias. El fuego comenzaba a consumirlos a ambos, y nada podría evitar que ardieran en cualquier instante. Syaoran detuvo aquella frenética carrera, observándola nuevamente. Le pedía permiso para abrirse paso en ella. Sakura le rodeó con sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarle, invitándole a adentrarse en las profundidades de la pasión. Con mucho cuidado de no dañarla, ingresó en el cuerpo de la joven, y sintió algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Encajaban a la perfección. Sakura presionó un poco, aumentando la presión de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ambarino. Quería sentirlo muy dentro de su ser. Comenzó entonces una danza acompasada, que fue aumentando en intensidad a medida que los minutos corrían. Cuando la esmeralda creyó que no podría pedir algo más, sintió una explosión en todo su ser. Si dios existía, acababa de tocar el cielo con sus manos. Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del castaño, el cual emitió un gemido que los llevaría a ambos al clímax. Minutos después, las respiraciones aún agitadas, el ambarino pudo hablar –Sakura…

- No –interrumpió la muchacha, poniendo su dedo índice en su tentadora boca. No tenía palabras para explicar todo lo que la embargaba en aquel instante, por lo que se limitó a transmitirlos a través de un beso lleno de ternura.

Al despertar aquella mañana, ambos continuaban en una posición similar a la que adquirieran antes que el sueño les venciera. Protegida entre aquellos brazos, se sentía realmente feliz. ¿Cómo no se percató antes? Este hombre había cambiado su mundo, y la hacía sentir como nadie en su vida lo había logrado. Quizá Tomoyo tenía razón al decir que en realidad temía caer en la tentación. Pero ya lo había hecho, y a diferencia de todo lo que imaginó, no había una pizca de arrepentimiento de su parte. Quizá todo era muy extraño, quizá era una locura, pero la hacía feliz como nunca pensó llegar a serlo.

Lo observó dormir. Se veía relajado, y una semi sonrisa se hacía presente en su masculino rostro. Acarició su rostro, aspiró su aroma, llenándose de él, de su calor. Se atrevió entonces a besarlo en los labios, beso que en segundos era correspondido de igual manera, mientras el muchacho la aferraba un poco más a su cuerpo. Éste abrió los ojos, y pudo ver las dos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban.

- Dime que me despertarás así todos los días de mi vida –pronunció acariciando algunos mechones de cabello de la muchacha, que se desparramaban por su rostro.

- Quizá lo haga por el tiempo que queda de nuestro acuerdo –bromeó Sakura. Hizo un ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero aquellos fuertes brazos la retuvieron.

- Quédate conmigo –agregó. Aquella petición caló hondo en el alma de la castaña. Le sonrió y se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos.

- Sólo un rato más. Quedé de salir con Tomoyo hoy por la tarde, cuando nos despedimos la otra noche –comentó Sakura.

- Podríamos salir los tres. O incluso los cuatro –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa y ante la mirada confusa de la joven explicó –Tú vas conmigo, y tu amiga con Eriol –soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Y después ser la culpable de la muerte de tu apuesto primo ingles?

- ¿Lo consideras apuesto? –preguntó Syaoran.

- ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no lo haría? –Contestó con otra pregunta, viendo como el ceño del castaño se acentuaba –Pero no más que tú.

- Me agrada como suena eso en tus labios.

- Además… ¿no soy tonta sabes? Algo despistada a veces, pero no tonta, y la actitud de Tomoyo me descolocó –confesó –Ella jamás se había comportado de forma tan arisca con alguna persona.

- Sí, me percaté de ello. Y quizá esa actitud le agrade aún más a Eriol –explicó –Está acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan rendidas con sólo una sonrisa de su parte. Si embargo a tu prima le pareció como un mosquito durante la siesta: un bicho demasiado molesto.

- No sería mala idea juntarles. ¿Quién sabe qué sucedería allí?

- Podrías provocar la tercera guerra mundial ¿sabes? –bromeó el muchacho.

- Quizá, pero sería divertido ver eso.

----

Caminaba relajada por las calles parisinas. Todavía faltaba casi media hora para su cita con su mejor amiga. Le agradaba el clima de esa ciudad, y aquel aire romántico que ésta poseía, y por ello disfrutaba paseando por sus calles. De cuando en cuando se quedaba observando los aparadores, y por qué no decirlo, si algo le gustaba no dudaba en comprarlo. Fue en una de esas boutiques que su día comenzó a cambiar. Cuando salía de una de ellas, un tipo macizo pasó por su lado, golpeándola y enviándola junto a sus compras directo al piso. Se quejó, y mientras maldecía a aquel tipo en japonés, escuchó una risa varonil a sus espaldas.

- Si la gente de Parí supiera algo de japonés, le aseguro que no estría viva para contar su hazaña. Maldecir a la gente "bruta" de este país no le queda a una mujer como usted –comentó el joven de ojos color mar y cabello azabache, quien la observaba divertido. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero la amatista le observó con orgullo y no aceptó aquel gesto que cualquier mujer catalogaría de caballeroso.

- No necesito de su ayuda, puedo sola –pronunció levantándose del piso, comenzando a recoger sus cosas. De todas formas Eriol le ayudó en esa tarea.

- Sólo le ofrecía una mano –se defendió.

- Pues ya ve que no necesito la ayuda de un casanova como usted –replicó Tomoyo.

- Créame que con intentar ayudarla a ponerse en pie, no esperaba conquistarla. Hay mejores formas de hacer eso –comentó.

- Y supongo que usted debe conocerlas al revés y al derecho ¿no? –Ironizó la muchacha –Bueno, proseguiré mi paseo si no le molesta –agregó retomando su camino.

- ¿Por qué huyes?

- ¿Huir? –Cuestionó sorprendida -¡Dios Santo! Sólo continúo mi camino, como debe ser. No esperará que me quede aquí observando su lindo rostro inglés ¿o si? ¿O aún mejor, que caiga rendida a sus pies aquí mismo?

- No sea tan arisca señorita Daidouji. Simplemente nos encontramos de casualidad, usted estaba en un aprieto y yo quise ofrecerle mi ayuda –dijo -¿No estará pensando también que la estoy siguiendo?

- ¡Dios no lo permita! –Exclamó la amatista haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa –Aunque ¿quién sabe? Quizá sea una de sus "tácticas".

- No perdería mí tiempo con niñitas caprichosas como usted –agregó Eriol con expresión socarrona, cosa que molestó enormemente a la muchacha.

- Lo siento, se me olvidaba. Las chicas caprichosas no le sirven. ¡Únicamente se interesa en mujeres guapas y tan tontas como una puerta! –soltó Tomoyo. Conocía las numerosas conquistas del inglés, y algunas otras que le había comentado, y por el silencio que precedió a esa frase, sabía que había dado justo en el blanco – ¡Touché querido! La próxima vez que quiera ganar en un duelo de palabras, búsquese a una menos suspicaz y caprichosa que yo –agregó la joven –Adiós –alcanzó a decir antes de marcharse.

- Nos vemos –pronunció Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro. Si ella deseaba guerra, eso tendría.

Lamentablemente su suerte no la acompañaba aquel día. Debido a su "emocionante" encuentro con el muchacho inglés, se había retrasado, y al llegar al acogedor café, su amiga la esperaba ya.

- Lo lamento, no quise ser impuntual –se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

- Bien –la observó de reojo y decidió ir directo al grano -¿Sabes? Hay dos cosas que me extrañan en ti hoy. Uno, tu puntualidad inusitada. Y dos… esa radiante sonrisa tonta que llevas pegada en el rostro.

- No digas tonterías –comentó la esmeralda avergonzada.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

- Bueno… verás –dudó unos instantes –Syaoran y yo… pues…

- ¡Te acostaste con él! –exclamó a todo pulmón. Lamentablemente para Sakura, la mitad del local se volteó a verlas. Agradecía de sobremanera que estuvieran hablando en japonés y no en francés, o todos ya estarían comentando.

- ¡Tommy! –exclamó con el rostro rojo como una grana.

Lo siento Saku. Es que no te imaginas toda la emoción que esto me produce –confesó -¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó sin miramientos, haciendo que la castaña nuevamente se pusiera de mil colores, si es que eso era aún posible.

- ¿Cómo preguntas eso?

- Vamos Sak, ya no somos unas niñas. Somos adultas y podemos hablar de estos temas sin tapujos.

- Pues yo no estoy tan acostumbrada –comentó la esmeralda –Sabes perfectamente bien que no soy una experta en estas cosas –agregó jugueteando con sus dedos.

- ¡Amiga! No necesitas ser experta. Es simplemente decir como te sentiste –explicó Tomoyo.

- Pues yo –comenzó, jugando ahora con la orilla del mantel que en aquel instante le parecía realmente interesante –Me sentí en las nubes –confesó –Fue todo como un sueño.

- ¡Aw! –Exclamó la amatista - ¡Me parece genial! Al fin encontraste alguien capaz de moverte el tapete. Y mira que está buenísimo.

- Tommy –advirtió.

- Si no fuera tu esposo, créeme que no lo dejo escapar –bromeó la muchacha.

- ¡Qué cosas dices!

- ¿Quién sabe y es el amor de tu vida?

- No. Sabes que toda esta situación es…

- ¿Irreal? –Preguntó recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su amiga –No me digas esas cosas. Nadie les puso una pistola en la cabeza para que sucediera lo que pasó anoche. Sabes perfectamente que soy de las personas que creen que nada sucede en esta vida sólo porque sí, y estoy segura que todo esto debía pasar. Que te sintieras en las nubes con él, es un buen motivo para creerlo ¿no? –Agregó –Y si tienes dudas de que tan real es, puedo golpearte en la cabeza, y te aseguro que te dolerá bastante –bromeó de buena gana –Hay cosas que sólo se viven una vez amiga. Está en nuestras manos hacer de cada uno de nuestros días algo intenso, para que no nos arrepintamos después.

------

Las palabras de su amiga resonaban en su cabeza. Quizá era hora de arriesgar el todo por algo que realmente le importaba. Si las cosas no funcionaban, era porque no debían ser, y debería asumir esa posibilidad si decidía cruzar el río.

- Estás muy distraída hoy –comentó Syaoran rodeándola por la cintura, mientras le robaba un fugaz beso -¿Sucede algo?

- Sólo recordaba la conversación que mantuve ayer con Tomoyo.

- Te contó también que se encontró con Eriol –interrogó Syaoran.

- En absoluto –confirmó la muchacha.

- Fuera de una boutique –agregó el castaño –No me contó muchos detalles, pero si me dijo que era la primera vez que una mujer le dejaba sin palabras para debatir algo.

- Tomoyo es así.

- Me pidió su dirección en Japón –explicó.

- ¿Está interesado en ella? –preguntó la esmeralda, mientras lo guiaba hasta un pequeño sillón de su habitación y se sentaba acomodándose a su lado.

- Más de lo que te podrías imaginar –sonrió el ambarino.

- Será un hueso duro de roer si es así. Tomoyo es muy obstinada y no cederá muy fácilmente. Y con la reputación que tiene tu primo, será aún más complejo.

- Pues Eriol tampoco es de los que se dejan amedrentar por unas cuantas palabras. Ahora sinceramente me alegraría si algo sucediese allí. Creo que Daidouji podría lograr lo que ni su madre ha conseguido: hacerle sentar cabeza.

- Espero que sea así. No me gustaría que Tommy-chan saliera herida –comentó Sakura.

- Te aseguro que jamás había visto esa mirada en Eriol al hablarme de alguna mujer. Creo que esto es realmente bueno –sonrió.

- Pues mi prima parece odiarle.

- Como dicen por ahí: del amor al odio, sólo hay un paso –comentó. Ambos rieron –Sakura, no te lo había comentado, pero debo volver a Japón en estos días. Y luego tendré que ir a Hong-Kong.

- Yo…

- Quiero que me acompañes –agregó –Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en Tokio, y luego ir a China para presentarte con mi familia.

- Pero Syaoran –intento protestar la esmeralda.

- El momento llegará tarde o temprano. ¿Confías en mí?

- Sí –afirmó la muchacha –pero siendo sincera no confío en la reacción de tu familia.

- Nuestra familia –corrigió Syaoran besándola una vez más –Y te aseguro que te llevarás al menos un par de sorpresas agradables.

- ¿Más sorpresas? –sonrió Sakura con picardía.

- Muchas más querida –agregó el ambarino mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello seductoramente. Sakura no hizo intento alguno de reprimir los gemidos que de su boca brotaban ante tan sensual contacto. En un ágil movimiento Syaoran la aprisionó contra uno de los brazos del sillón, comenzando una caricia ascendente desde su cintura, hasta cerrar su mano sobre uno de los bien dotados senos de la muchacha.

- Syao… -jadeó Sakura –Detente. Tenemos… que ir a h-hacer las compras que le prometiste a tu hermana –agregó haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, que en aquel minuto se veía disminuida a menos de un diez por ciento. Las caricias entre ambos comenzaban a tornarse demasiado íntimas.

- Tenemos bastante tiempo aún –dijo deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos. Sakura percibió aquel destello de pasión en aquellos orbes ámbar, y se entregó sin reproches. Ella lo deseaba tanto o más que él. Mientras el muchacho recorría con sus manos una de sus piernas, alzándola a su costado, no pudo evitar quitarle la polera que llevaba puesta, y recorrer su torso una vez más. Aquel hombre era suyo, y aunque sonara egoísta, le gustaba saber que así era.

- Syaoran –soltó en un susurro grave que excitó más al muchacho. Lo detuvo de su tarea, enfocada en aquellos instantes en su cuello –Llévame a la cama y deja de torturarme –agregó sensualmente en su oído, mientras daba un leve mordisco en su lóbulo. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando ambos caían nuevamente no sólo en la cama, también en un abismo del que quizá no podrían salir fácilmente. Porque ambos habían cruzado la delgada línea que los haría caer en un juego del que no había retorno.

-----

Nunca pensó que su retorno a Japón le traería más de una complicación. Hasta ese minuto había olvidado por completo que, tanto su padre como su hermano no estaban al tanto de la situación, y no sabía como reaccionarían.

- Tranquila –intentó calmar el muchacho –No creo que tu padre nos odie por esto.

- Mi padre no es quien me preocupa –confesó Sakura –Es que no conoces a mi hermano. ¡Es capaz de encerrarme y guardarse la llave hasta que cumpla los setenta!

- Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible –le sonrió como sólo con ella podía hacerlo, mientras detenía el automóvil en la entrada de la residencia Kinomoto. No era un lugar excesivamente grande, pero sin dudas era acogedor.

Pero Sakura no exageraba cuando se trataba de su hermano. La palabra ogro le quedaba corta al mayor de los Kinomoto. Cuando llegaron, horas atrás, les recibió el padre de la castaña, con quien conversaron largo y tendido sobre los sucesos acontecidos desde aquel viaje a Las Vegas, hasta el momento actual. Por supuesto omitiendo algunos detalles. El hombre les miró con confusión en primera instancia, pero luego de un rato les sonrió y dio las bendiciones respectivas a la unión.

- Supongo que me hubiese gustado llevarte del brazo al altar –confesó con melancolía el hombre de gafas y amable mirada.

- No se preocupe. Tenemos pensado validar la unión con una ceremonia aquí, en Tokio –explicó el muchacho recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Sakura –Quería darte una sorpresa –agregó entrelazando sus manos –Eso siempre que usted esté de acuerdo señor Kinomoto.

- Por mi no habrá problemas –contestó con amabilidad –Si mi hija es feliz, yo no puedo dejar de alegrarme por ella –agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero la llegada del hermano de Sakura había traído más de un dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Estás loca! –cuestionó a gritos –No puedes venir aquí a decirme que te has casado con este "mocoso" –enviándole una mirada asesina a Syaoran, quien hacía lo propio con el muchacho –Buscaré un abogado para que anule tal barbaridad. Y no te dejaré salir sola de hoy en adelante.

- ¡Touya! –Exclamó la esmeralda –Soy lo suficientemente adulta para tomar mis propias decisiones, y esta vez respetarás el que yo quiera formar una familia con Syaoran –agregó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo al ambarino. Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir inexplicablemente feliz. Una familia con Sakura. La idea era demasiado buena para ser real –Y no se hable más. Si quieres lo aceptas, aunque no te obligaré a ello.

- Monstruo, esa vida no es para ti.

- ¿Y cuál vida si lo es? A veces hay que arriesgar y uno puede equivocarse o no. Deja que me equivoque si así debe ser, pero si no, déjame elegir a mi el futuro que deseo –agregó ya más calmada abrazando por la espalda a su hermano, quien no dudó en voltear y abrazarla también.

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti –confesó Touya –Y si eso implica aceptar al mocoso en nuestra familia, lo haré –aceptó el mayor de los Kinomoto –Pero te advierto una cosa –mirando nuevamente con odio a Syaoran –Llego a saber que le hiciste algo a mi hermana, y te aseguro que yo mismo me encargo de que te quemes en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad –sentenció el alto joven de cabello ébano y ojos del mismo tono –Si no te corto en pedacitos antes –terminó en un susurro.

- ¡Hermano!

- No dudes que antes de dañarla, me lanzo yo mismo al infierno –dijo Syaoran sonriéndole a la esmeralda, quien nuevamente se sonrojó. No lo podía evitar cada vez que él le dedicaba esas sonrisas, sólo a ella.

Y a excepción de las miradas asesinas intercambiadas entre el ambarino y Touya, la velada fue bastante amena. El padre de Sakura se dedicó a relatarles como había conocido a Nadesiko, su esposa, y como habían decidido casarse en contra de los deseos de la familia de ella. Sakura, quien había escuchado cientos de veces aquella historia, no pudo evitar emocionarse nuevamente, y sentirse feliz por su padre y su madre. ¿Su historia también tendría un final feliz?

Cuando la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente sobre Tomoeda, la localidad donde estaba emplazada la casa de los Kinomoto, decidieron marchar. Aún tenía que llegar a Tokio. Sakura se despidió de su padre y su hermano con un fuerte abrazo. Mientras Touya la molestaba como solía hacerlo, Fujitaka se dirigió a Syaoran, quien la esperaba a unos metros, apoyado en su automóvil.

- Quizá las cosas se hayan dado muy apresuradas joven Li, pero mi sakura se ve radiante. Si usted la quiere de verdad, hágala feliz a cada momento, hasta la vida se lo permita. Ella es una mujer valiosa, que se merece lo mejor, y una de las personas que mas amo en esta vida.

- Le prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por ella –confesó el muchacho observando como la muchacha aún debatía con su hermano, y terminaba por darle un fuerte pisotón en el pie, haciendo que el mayor de los Kinomoto se retorciera del dolor. Luego de eso ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron rumbo a su próximo destino.

- ¿Crees que esto está bien? –preguntó Touya a su padre mientras éste cerraba la puerta de entrada de la casa.

- Dime hijo ¿Alguna vez viste ese brillo en los ojos en Sakura por algún hombre? –interrogó. El joven refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada ante el comentario de su padre –Ella estará bien.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que yo también lo noté –confesó el moreno.

----

La mañana se presentaba brillante, mientras los rayos de sol intentaban colarse entre las rendijas de la cortina de la habitación. Después de una complicada discusión, decidieron por medio de un no muy docto piedra, papel o tijeras, que dormirían en el departamento de Sakura mientras durase su estancia en Tokio. Si bien Syaoran había salido vencedor en aquel juego, la esmeralda había atribuido su negativa de dormir en el hogar del ambarino a una posible aparición repentina de su prometida en aquel lugar. Y aunque el muchacho le había asegurado de todas las maneras posibles que Mei se encontraba en Hong Kong, ella no había cedido finalmente. Y ahí estaba él, rodeado por aquellos delicados brazos que tanto le gustaban, al igual que la angelical sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su acompañante. ¿Podría acaso despertar así una y mil veces más?

- Syaoran –pronunció entre sueños la mujer a su lado –¿Por qué te vas con esa víbora? –alcanzó a escuchar y aquello le causó risa. Al parecer su persona estaba presente en aquel instante en los sueños de la esmeralda. ¿Víbora?

- Sakura –pronunció dándole una ligera sacudida, pero la muchacha pareció no inmutarse ante ello.

- Cinco minutos más –pronunció entre dientes buscando con sus manos las cobijas y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza –No quiero ir al trabajo hoy.

Decidió que jugaría un rato, para ver si así lograba despertarla. Comenzó entonces una caricia ascendente por su muslo. Lo hacía con delicadeza. Le gustaba sentir como la esmeralda se estremecía ante aquel contacto. Continuó luego dibujando su cintura, hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos, y con un ágil movimiento se apoderó de uno de ellos, el cual comenzó a reaccionar ante el suave masaje que recibía. Sakura se tensó al sentir la calidez de los labios del muchacho apoderándose de aquella zona con maestría, y se sintió desfallecer. Dios estaba siendo demasiado benevolente con ella. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y la escena que presenció la excitó de sobremanera. Aquel hombre, su cabello revuelto, su torso desnudo y la forma en la que le brindaba placer de una forma tan sencilla. Todo en él y en su forma de ser le parecía erótico y simplemente delicioso.

- Syao –gimió la castaña, y el muchacho se percató que había logrado su cometido. La observó con una mirada cargada de lujuria –Detente o no responderé –amenazó.

- Es lo que quiero.

- Eres un maldito sexópata –se quejó sin siquiera creer realmente en lo que decía. De ser así, ella comenzaba a convertirse en una adicta al sexo también, pues en realidad cada día le agradaba más aquel contacto con Syaoran –Acaso todas las mañanas despiertas con deseos de...

- Sólo contigo querida –interrumpió el ambarino. Y no mentía. Era la primera vez en su vida, que sentía tanto deseo por una mujer, y sobre todo, que se atrevía a confesarlo sin tapujos. Pero no se trataba sólo de una necesidad física. Iba desde estar a su lado, caminar de la mano por las calles, hasta sentirla completamente suya. Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de la esmeralda y la besó con necesidad. Sakura le observó con la vista nublada por el deseo, mientras se entregaba a aquella cálida sensación.

-----

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Syaoran, pero fue en vano, pues inmediatamente vio como aquellos ojos del color del ámbar se abrían para ella. Caminó hasta la salita y descolgó con presteza el auricular del endiablado aparato, que ya sonaba por octava o novena vez.

- Sakura Kinomoto al habla ¿diga?

- _Dame con mi hijo_ –pronunció una fría y cortante voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Disculpe?

- _Ya me escuchaste. Quiero hablar con mi hijo. Sé que Xiaolang está allí_ –agregó la mujer con bastante molestia. Sakura observó al hombre que en aquel instante hacía aparición en aquel cuarto.

- Es... ¿para ti? –señaló el teléfono sin comprender muy bien aquella situación. Syaoran observó el auricular como si le resultase tan extraño como un extraterrestre. Se acercó a la muchacha y lo recibió de sus manos.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Xiaolang Li! ¿Se puede saber que diablos significa todo esto? Tengo en este preciso instante más de diez ejemplares de periódicos de diversos países en cuyas portadas, en TODAS –recalcando ésta ultima palabra –apareces tú! –escuchó exclamar entre gritos el muchacho. Su madre no era de esas personas que perdía los estribos sólo porque si. En aquel instante pensó en que habría hecho bien leyendo los periódicos, al menos los locales.

- Madre –pronunció notando la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura –Tranquilícese primero.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? –exclamó nuevamente la mujer –Escúchame bien. Tengo en mi poder un diario francés que titula "La nueva Señora Li", mientras en la foto se ve MI hijo con una mujer, muy entretenidos en un café en París. ¡Y no es únicamente eso! Tengo también copias de la prensa japonesa que hacen alusión al "Inesperado matrimonio del magnate Li" y otro que dice algo como "¿Nuevo capricho o hasta que la muerte los separe? ¿Qué se supone que hago yo con todos los periodistas apostados en la entrada de la mansión, y en el edificio corporativo? Dime la verdad ¿Qué sucede aquí? Hay una revista amarillista que habla de "La verdad tras el oculto matrimonio del gran empresario Li" en el cual no hacen más que hablar de que la dichosa muchachita está embarazada. No me extrañaría que esa tal Kinomoto sea alguna de esas mujerzuelas, que te está engatusando y usando trucos baratos para quedarse con todo el dinero de la familia.

- Madre no hable de lo que no sabe, porque no responderé por mis palabras –comentó Syaoran cambiando su semblante por uno muy frío. Lucía realmente molesto y por lo que pudo percatarse la esmeralda, lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho la mujer del otro lado, lo había enfadado bastante –Y no es un consejo, es una advertencia madre.

- ¡Te quiero en Hong Kong, hoy mismo de ser posible! Y tampoco es un consejo, sino una orden. Tendrás que explicarnos muy bien que mala broma es ésta jovencito –alcanzó a escuchar, antes que se cortara la comunicación. El muchacho observó sin demasiado interés el aparato en sus manos, y colgó. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él con aire pensativo. Sakura caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, a una distancia prudente.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? –se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos.

- No –contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa –Es que me sorprende que madre se haya tomado la molestia de averiguar incluso tu número telefónico para poder ubicarme.

- Eso no es bueno entonces.

- Quien sabe. Pero seguramente la prensa en Hong Kong la debe tener lo suficientemente alterada como para recurrir a sus altos contactos en este país, en busca de información –agregó ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? –cuestionó Sakura.

- De hecho si –afirmó atrayendo a la muchacha hasta rodearla con sus brazos –Cuando conozcas a mi madre y a mi familia, quizá comprendas por qué me parece graciosa esta situación.

- ¿Conocer a tu familia?

- Digamos que... tendremos que hacer un viaje expreso a mi país natal –explicó el ambarino –Tengo que presentarle a mi familia a mi bella esposa, antes que toda la prensa mundial lo haga por mi –agregó notando como Sakura palidecía ante la noticia.

----

Estaba segura que sus oídos estallarían en cualquier instante ante los gritos que se escuchaban de parte de la mujer con quien hablaba en aquellos instantes por móvil.

- ¿Cómo que te vas a China? –interrogó -¿ahora?

- Si Tomoyo, ahora. Tengo que viajar con Syaoran a... conocer a su familia –pronunció con dificultad –De hecho su madre quería que estuviésemos allá ayer por la noche, pero Syao lo consideró poco sensato, así que me hizo madrugar hoy.

- Ieran Li te asesinará –bromeó la muchacha –o al menos lo intentará. Es de esas mujeres de armas tomar. Pero tú también eres muy fuerte, así que por ningún motivo te demuestres frágil o temerosa ante ella. Si cree que puede pisotearte estarás perdida.

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto Sak! –aseguró la amatista –¡Ah! Me deberás unas cuantas ¡eh! Tendré que hacerme cargo de tu trabajo un par de días. ¡Recuerda que tus vacaciones terminan el lunes! Pero ya hablé con mamá y no habrá problemas. Claro que tuve que explicarle algunos detalles de su matrimonio señorita. Mi madre casi mata a tu padre, pero creo que él conversó con ella, y dejó tranquila a la señora Daidouji.

- Quizá futura señora Kinomoto, no lo olvides –bromeó Sakura y ambas rieron.

- Lo sé. Lo que no te perdonaré fácilmente es que hayas cancelado nuestra salida. Ni siquiera alguno de mis pretendientes se atreverían a hacerme eso!

- Lo siento Tommy, es que no soy la indicada para ti –comentó poniendo una voz grave, como imitando a un muchacho.

- ¡Jajaja! Te dejaré libre entonces. Te libero de todo compromiso conmigo –agregó la amatista –Tengo que colgar ahora. Que tengas un excelente viaje amiga.

- Los pasajeros del vuelo 527 de aerolíneas Nipon, con destino a Hong-Kong, favor abordar por la puerta cuarenta y siete –escuchó que informaban por el altavoz, para luego ser repetido en un par de idiomas más. Aquel era su vuelo. Pensó unos instantes en que aquel minuto era quizá el último en el que tendría una opción de arrepentirse y evitar los probables dolores de cabeza, que estaba segura que vendrían con su llegada a China. Se puso de pie, y cuando se iba a dirigir a la sala de abordaje, sintió que Syaoran la retenía del brazo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó sin hacerse esperar. Sakura lo miró confundida.

- Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues en realidad... nunca te pegunté si estabas dispuesta a ir a Hong Kong, y ni siquiera me preocupé por lo que realmente deseas –explicó Syaoran –Sakura... eres libre de decidir si quieres que en este momento detengamos todo esto –terminó. La esmeralda sintió como si aquel hombre pudiera leer su mente. Era precisamente lo que pensaba minutos antes, y él parecía adivinarlo como si la conociera de oda la vida –No quiero obligarte, porque en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que yo te...

- Iré –pronunció Sakura interrumpiéndolo - ¿No pensarás que después de todo esto te dejaré sólo? ¿O si?

- Yo...

- Vamos o perderemos el avión –finalizó. Lo tomó de la mano, dirigiendo a ambos hacia la sala de embarque. ¡Al diablo con sus dudas! Realmente no se sentía capaz, en aquellos instantes, de dejarle.

- Gracias –pronunció el ambarino. La muchacha le sonrió, acercándose un poco y robándole un sutil, pero anhelado beso que sellaba el pacto entre ambos.

-------

Si en aquel preciso instante le hubiesen preguntado si le agradaba aquella fiesta, habría ofrecido la mueca más cínica que alguien pudiera brindar por respuesta. Aunque dudaba que alguna sola persona de los asistentes, tuviera la sensatez suficiente para preguntar algo que a todos le parecería una estupidez. ¿Quién no disfrutaría de aquellas interminables celebraciones cuyo fin nunca quedaba en claro? Ella sin dudas, no lo hacía. Después de tantos años debía admitir que estaba harta de aquel mundo tan superfluo y arrogante en el que se veía inmersa. De haber sido más valiente, o simplemente más sincera, le habría dicho a su madre que no deseaba asistir a aquel cóctel, ni a ningún otro de ese tipo nunca más en su vida. Pero ella no era así. Y si bien sabía que su madre la llevaba a aquellos lugares con la completa convicción de que entre la alta sociedad japonesa encontraría un buen partido para prometido y luego marido, ella no se sentía feliz, y aquella ilusión le parecía más bien una completa tortura. Estaba al tanto que las intenciones de su madre eran las mejores, pero también estaba segura que quien robase su corazón tenía que tener algo más que una buena facha, y una gran cuenta bancaria proporcionada por sus padres por supuesto. Ella quería un hombre diferente.

- Se supone que la fiesta es allá, dentro de los salones, y no en los jardines. O al menos eso fue lo que tenía entendido –pronunció una masculina y conocida voz. Aquel joven se había detenido a pocos metros de la muchacha, quien debido a su ensimismamiento no se había percatado de su llegada.

- ¿Hay algo allí que le parezca novedoso o al menos interesante? –preguntó arisca.

- La verdad no. Pero el champagne está muy bueno, y es gratuito –bromeó el hombre de mirada azulina.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Hiraguizawa? –interrogó nuevamente la muchacha –Sus pretendientes deben estarle buscando como almas que lleva el diablo ¿O será que quizá ya se acostó con todas las asistentes a la fiesta, lo que no le causa interés de estar en los salones?

- No sea tan agria Daidouji –habló el muchacho -¿Tan detestable le parezco que no puede tener siquiera una conversación tranquila conmigo?

- Estaba mejor antes que usted apareciera aquí.

- ¿Sola? Pues a mi no me pareció lo mismo cuando la vi, al salir a tomar algo de aire –cuestionó Eriol. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes – De hecho podría asegurar que en su interior estaba rogando que sucediese algo que pudiera cambiar la suerte de su noche... Tomoyo.

- No sé cómo podría usted hacer eso –espetó la amatista –A menos que piense que podría ser una más de su lista, y si asó lo cree puede regresar por donde llegó.

- No puede dejar de pensar que únicamente soy un playboy de primera ¿no es así? –Tomoyo no dijo palabra alguna, pero como dicen por ahí "quien calla otorga" –Le demostraré entonces cuan equivocada está usted al respecto –agregó el inglés, y sin previo aviso la tomó de la mano y la comenzó a guiar hacia la salida, sin que nadie se percatase de aquello.

- ¿Qué hace? ¿Está usted loco? –preguntó sorprendida -¡A dónde crees que me llevas! –exclamó molesta al no recibir respuesta alguna, cuando hubieron llegado a la entrada principal.

- Eso es un avance. Ya no me tratas de usted. Me hace sentir de cincuenta o más ¿sabes? –bromeó el joven.

- ¡Basta! –intentó detenerle, pero Eriol fue más rápido, alzándola en sus brazos la dirigió a su automóvil y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y en cosa de segundos estaba sentado frente al volante, mientras arrancaba su lujoso BMW.

- Ahora ¿en qué estábamos? –preguntó el ojiazul.

- En que usted está definitivamente loco, y que lo denunciaré por secuestro –exclamó la muchacha con los brazos cruzados bajo su busto –Me quiero bajar.

- Tranquila, ya nos bajaremos.

------

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Aquí mi regreso con el capítulo que prometí. No está demás explicarles que me ha costado un montón poder actualizar. Pido mis disculpas a todos aquellos quienes esperaban esto mucho antes, pero la vida me trae de cabeza como siempre. Pero como bien dicen por ahí "Más vale tarde que nunca" y yo sólo llego tarde a todas partes XD!**_

_**Ahora... ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Es algo liviano, sin mucha acción, pero con sucesos que son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. Los periodistas en París, el encuentro de Tomoyo y Eriol en aquella misma ciudad, la aparición del padre de Sakura, y de nuestro nunca bien ponderado Touya, y también de la madre de Syaoran, aunque sólo por teléfono. Pero ya se viene el encuentro en persona. ¿Qué sucederá allí? No les contaré por motivos obvios! Y el "secuestro de Tomoyo"? Yo también quisiera que me secuestraran así. Jajaja!**_

_**Pues espero hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus comentarios que como siempre estaré esperando. No saben cuan feliz fui al ver que tenía más de 100 reviews! *o* De verdad, aunque no pueda responderles, porque cada vez que lo intento algo sucede que me retrasa, y termino subiendo el capi para que nadie trate de matarme, agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que han dejado algún tipo de comentario. Ellos son mi aliciente para continuar, y saber si voy bien encaminada o no.**_

_**Mucha suerte a todos en estos días y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
